Aldéran 10 : L'empreinte d'Aldéran
by iloveharlock
Summary: Des rues de sa galactopole à la mer d'étoiles, Aldéran trouve les sensations qui lui font donner le meilleur de lui-même. Et rien ni personne ne peut l'empêcher de s'épanouir toujours plus – ni des criminels, ni les entités surnaturelles, ni les pirates
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia et les militaires du Karyu, l'équipage du Big One, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte le temps de quelques clins d'œil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

- Papa, popo !

A deux ans et demi, Alguénor portait toujours des langes mais il apprenait à se servir des toilettes des grands où son père l'avait rapidement porté.

Aldéran lui rajusta sa salopette avant de le ramener dans la cuisine afin qu'il finisse ses tartines de confiture et son verre de lait.

Avec ses boucles noires, ses prunelles bleu marine, ses bonnes joues et ses lèvres rouges, le garçonnet était craquant au possible et savait très bien comment embobiner son monde d'une moue irrésistible !

- Tu veux encore une tartine ?

- Oui ! Au choco !

- Petit goinfre, on va finir par pouvoir te faire rouler !

Alguénor rit tandis que son père étalait la pâte chocolatée sur le pain avant de poser la tartine devant lui.

- On va bientôt partir. Finis de manger, je vais remplir ta boîte pour la journée à la crèche.

Prenant les sacs en papier dans lesquels il avait déjà préparé les collations du matin et de l'après-midi ainsi que les sandwiches et les fruits pour le repas de midi de son fils, Aldéran monta à l'étage du duplex, Lense sur ses talons, la chienne couleur crème agitant doucement sa longue queue.

Prêt pour sa part, le jeune homme avait noué les lacets fermant le manteau et fait tourner l'écharpe autour du cou du garçonnet avant de lui enfoncer son bonnet sur la tête.

Au parking souterrain de l'immeuble, Aldéran avait installé Alguénor dans son siège avant de s'asseoir au volant du tout-terrain noir et de démarrer.

Il était encore relativement tôt et la circulation n'était pas trop dense, aussi put-il rejoindre le Bureau AZ-37 de la Police Spéciale en moins de quarante minutes.

* * *

><p>Tenant son fils par la main, Aldéran traversa le plateau où les membres des Unités d'Intervention avaient leurs tables de travail, rejoignant la sienne.<p>

Il venait juste d'allumer son ordinateur quand Soreyn arriva à son tour, sachet de viennoiseries à la main puisque c'était à son tour d'apporter les pâtisseries à ses équipiers.

- J'ai pris un muffin pour Algie.

- C'est gentil. Dis merci, Alguénor.

- Merci, Soreyn, fit le petit avant de mordre dans le gâteau.

- Qui vient avec les cafés ? questionna Soreyn en s'asseyant.

- Talvérya.

De fait, quelques minutes plus tard, la sylvidre présentait à chacun le grand gobelet de café selon leurs goûts.

- Algie reste avec nous ? s'enquit-elle.

- Un petit peu. Il y a réunion des Educatrices et la crèche n'ouvre qu'en milieu de matinée. Notre Colonel a accepté qu'il soit là.

- De toutes façons, il n'a jamais dérangé, sourit à son tour Yélyne, et depuis le premier jour où tu l'as amené, nouveau-né, pour nous le présenter.

Assis à une table en plastique, le garçonnet ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux adultes, crayon à l'épaisse mine dans la main et dessinant sur du papier.

- Il fera bientôt concurrence à Eryna, remarqua Soreyn.

- Qui sait ? sourit Aldéran.

Alguénor tendit les bras pour être pris dans ceux de son père qui ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur la joue douce du garçonnet.

- Tu restes ici, Lense, jeta le jeune homme alors que le molosse s'était étiré. Je ne serai pas long, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des membres de son Unité Anaconda. S'il y avait une alerte, je vous rejoindrais sur les lieux, au plus vite.

Son fils contre lui, Aldéran le réinstalla sur la banquette arrière, le sanglant soigneusement à son siège avant de prendre la direction de la crèche qui se trouvait à quelques minutes seulement du Bureau de la Spéciale.

* * *

><p>- Algie a déjà mangé son biscuit et son fruit de dix heures, renseigna-t-il à Madame Ysile, l'Educatrice de la classe où se trouvait le garçonnet. J'ai mis d'autres fruits dans les sachets, et une barre de chocolat.<p>

- Je vais lui donner à boire un berlingot de lait puis on commencera les jeux une fois tous les enfants arrivés. Cet après-midi… ?

- C'est mon aîné qui viendra le chercher.

- Je le note. Bonne journée à vous, Aldéran.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit pour embrasser Alguénor qui affichait une moue chagrine.

- A ce soir, mon grand trésor ! Je t'aime très fort !

- Je t'aime, mon papa !

Et Alguénor agita la main à l'adresse de son père.

* * *

><p>La matinée s'était terminée sans alerte, ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour le premier jour de la semaine, ce qui avait permis à chacun de s'occuper à du classement, de l'archivage et pour certains à rattraper du retard dans les dossiers.<p>

Peu après la pause de midi, Aldéran avait été appelé dans le bureau de Melgon Doufert, son Colonel.

- Oui, Mel ?

- Assieds-toi, Aldie, pria-t-il après que le jeune homme se soit servi une tasse de café. Alguénor s'est bien plu ?

- Comme à chaque fois.

Aldéran rit doucement.

- Comment en serait-il autrement, tout le monde vient le câliner !

- Que veux-tu, il a des joues à bisous ! Ce petit bonhomme séduit tout qui le croise ! Tu devras partir plus tôt ?

- Non, Skyrone ira le rechercher et me le gardera. Alors, Mel, qu'y a-t-il, un souci ?

- Oui et non. C'est très simple en réalité. Je dois me rendre à un séminaire, évaluations des compétences, mises à niveau, bref cela pourrait prendre un mois, expliqua le Colonel de l'AZ-37.

- Je crois que je devine où tu vas en venir, glissa Aldéran avec un petit sourire. Tu vas encore tenter de refiler les rênes du Bureau à pauvre petit gars sans défense !

- Merci de te proposer pour me remplacer, Aldie, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

- Et c'est pour quand, ton escapade ? reprit le jeune homme, plus sérieux, afin de pouvoir s'organiser.

- Je pars dans trois semaines. Je pense que te charger des affaires et formalités courantes ne te prendra pas trop de temps. J'espère qu'il n'y aura rien de trop sérieux surtout. Tu peux toujours me joindre bien sûr ! Mais, je te laisserai les pleins pouvoirs et je fais confiance à tes capacités de décisions. Tu acceptes ?

- Tu peux partir sans souci, je m'occuperai bien de l'AZ-37.

- Tes codes d'accès sont toujours actifs, tu pourras donc directement reprendre mes responsabilités.

- D'accord. Je veillerai sur le Bureau, Melgon.

- Merci, Aldéran !

* * *

><p>Après deux sorties au cours de l'après-midi, pour une tentative de braquage et une sévère altercation dans une usine de montage, chacun avait pu quitter l'immeuble en toute fin d'après-midi.<p>

Aldéran s'était rendu à l'appartement de son aîné afin d'y récupérer son rejeton.

En pleine série d'expériences pour un autre labo, Skyrone et Delly occupaient l'appartement depuis plusieurs semaines afin de limiter au maximum la durée de leurs déplacements.

Valysse et Lyavine étaient venues embrasser leur oncle avant de repartir jouer.

- Algie a été sage ?

- Comme une image ! Il t'attend patiemment, tout en empilant ses cubes ou en tapant sur les gros boutons de son ordinateur éducatif. Tu veux dîner avec nous ?

- Non, je ramène Alguénor à l'appart : soirée entre hommes ! J'ai acheté des cornets de nuggets de poulet, avec la sauce sucrée dont il raffole. Demain ?

- J'irai aussi le prendre à la crèche, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci, Sky. A demain, en ce cas, conclut le jeune homme avant d'embrasser sa belle-sœur et de repartir avec son fils.

* * *

><p>Alguénor couché dans son lit bleu, un projecteur envoyant des taches lumineuses au plafond, Aldéran était demeuré un moment auprès du garçonnet, avant de le border à nouveau soigneusement et de quitter la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte.<p>

Et pour le jeune homme, la journée s'acheva devant la télévision.


	2. Chapter 2

**2****.**

Les prunelles bleu marine étaient devenues froides comme de la pierre tandis qu'elles fixaient son interlocuteur, un type plutôt bien baraqué, le visage mangé de barbe argentée, et portant un treillis de militaire mais entièrement délesté de ses armes, entouré par les membres de terrain de l'Unité Anaconda qui l'avaient neutralisé.

- Vous pouvez me torturer, je ne vous dirai jamais où sont mes otages !

- Oh si, tu parlerais, même dans un chuintement, rétorqua Aldéran en jetant soudain le nœud coulant d'une corde épaisse autour du cou du maître-chanteur, le tordant. Crois-moi, je peux t'étouffer très lentement, très longtemps, avant même seulement que tu ne ressentes un début de défaillance !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, d'une simple crispation des doigts, sans émotion sur le visage, il comprima la gorge de sa cible.

- Arrêtez, Aldéran ! pria Talvérya en s'avançant, pour l'attraper par le bras après un interminable moment. Vous allez le tuer !

- Oui, c'est un peu le but, ironisa le jeune homme. Mais pas avant qu'il ne parle ! Il y va de la vie de trois étudiants, enfermés dans un caisson avec de l'air limité, justement. Je ne t'autorise pas à m'arrêter, siffla-t-il en usant toujours du tutoiement alors que la sylvidre était contrainte au vouvoiement respectueux depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'Unité.

- Arrête, intervint à son tour Soreyn en prenant plutôt son ami par le poignet, très fermement. Tout ce qu'il pourrait, éventuellement, dire, serait mis en défaut par le premier avocat venu !

- Sûr que Shyrielle ne s'en priverait pas… Il nous faut le lieu où il retient ses otages, que Darys puisse en faire sauter les sécurités pour les libérer. Et je me moque des moyens !

- Avec toutes les traces de la strangulation, tu es mûr pour une suspension et tu ne pourras t'occuper de l'AZ-37 en l'absence de Melgon, la semaine prochaine ! ajouta encore Yélyne. Ne prends pas ce risque. Pour le Bureau, pour nous !

- Si c'est l'absence de traces que vous voulez, laissa tomber le jeune homme, d'une voix encore plus glaciale que son regard, qui fit se sentir plus mal à l'aise encore ses équipiers !

Relâchant la corde, Aldéran usa des Points de Pression pour frapper le maître-chanteur, à nouveau à hauteur de la gorge.

- Tu n'as plus que quelques secondes avant que ton cerveau ne soit privé d'oxygène. Et tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre ce que cela veut dire !

* * *

><p>Saufs, bien que traumatisés, les trois étudiants scientifiques, qu'une entreprise concurrente avait enlevés afin qu'ils ne rejoignent pas « l'ennemi » qui les avait engagés, avaient été transférés à un hôpital, pour les soins et tests d'usage.<p>

Aldéran s'était détendu, enfin, son Unité sauve, et c'était là la seule chose qui importait car face au maître-chanteur, il n'avait tout simplement rien ressenti, n'ayant eu aucun scrupule à aller au bout de son chantage à lui et il craignait que ses équipiers ne l'aient parfaitement compris !

- On rentre au Bureau, nous avons chacun à faire notre rapport, intima-t-il avant de se diriger vers le Van d'Intervention.

Plutôt content de sa journée, Aldéran avait éteint son ordinateur, enfilé sa longue veste de cuir mauve et quitté le plateau d'un pas rapide.

Il avait un week-end prolongé en perspective, et il le passerait de la plus agréable des façons, la seule qu'il connaisse pour le ravir à fond : en famille !

**3.**

Comme à leur habitude, sur l'une des terrasses de _La Roseraie_, les deux frères devisaient tranquillement, petit verre de liqueur digestive à la main, la bouteille sur une table non loin.

- Tu arrives à t'en sortir, avec Alguénor, seul ?

- On le dirait bien, Sky ! Ai-je le choix ? Sa mère n'est pas là, alors il faut bien que je… Algie est un amour, enfin, entre deux crises de caprice – après tout, il n'est pas mon fils pour rien !

Skyrone esquissa un sourire, avant de remplir à nouveau le verre de son cadet du cocktail apéritif.

- Je me souviens. Tu étais un si beau bébé, un tout petit garçon à qui on passait tout. Ce dernier point, on n'aurait pas dû… Tu arrives à gérer avec ton fils ?

- Pour le moment, oui. Là, Algie est calme, il obéit – le grand défi est d'être propre – et il demande à chaque fois quand il sait qu'il ne peut plus se retenir et qu'il ne doit pas faire dans son lange ! Mais, dans quatre mois, cela sera très différent : il va entrer en Maternelle et là il va vraiment se révéler au contact d'autres enfants qui eux aussi se cherchent, en plein dans les premiers développements de la vie. En tous cas, pour autant que je m'en souvienne, il en fut ainsi pour moi !

- Je me rappelle très bien, grinça un peu malgré lui Skyrone. Tu te battais, tu détruisais les petits bricolages des autres, tu acceptais toutes les punitions de l'instituteur mais cela glissait sur toi comme l'eau sur un canard. On aurait dû avoir la puce à l'oreille : tu nous faisais ton sourire charmeur et on oubliait tout !

- Ne te fais aucun reproche, Sky. Tu n'avais que trois ans de plus que moi. Et ni notre mère, et encore moins notre père, n'était préparé à canaliser le petit être démoniaque que j'étais de par ma naissance gémellaire et ma part d'héritage de la malédiction… Je suis d'autant plus attentif pour Alguénor, je te prie de le croire ! Et, dès les examens, quand sa mère le portait, il a été prouvé qu'il n'avait pas de chromosome doré… Cette double vie lui sera épargnée. Moi, je dois trouver mon équilibre entre mes trois vies !

- Trois ?

- L'AZ-37, la mer d'étoiles si chère à notre père et l'univers parallèle de la Magicienne et de tous ses copains qui ne rêvent que de la dégommer pour s'emparer du minuscule Sanctuaire qui lui reste !

- Tu es givré…

- Oui, et fier de l'être !

Complices, les deux frères éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

><p>- Et dire que tu ignores que de ces doigts dont je caresse ton visage, je peux briser la nuque de celui qu'on m'aura désigné comme ennemi, murmura Aldéran. Tu sauras bien assez tard qui est ton père, mon pauvre petit bonhomme… Pardonne-moi de t'infliger cette hérédité. Mais, je ne peux te léguer que ce que j'ai reçu… En revanche, je ferai tout pour que tu ne suives ni les pas de mon père ni les miens !<p>

Aldéran soupira.

- Il semble que, à sa manière, de façon maladroite et ratée, mon père ait déjà tenté de préserver sa progéniture de son influence… Il a échoué. J'espère faire mieux ! Que je t'aime, Alguénor, je t'aime pour ta mère et moi, je t'aime pour deux !

Aldéran embrassa passionnément le front bombé et chaud de son fils qui sourit dans son sommeil.

* * *

><p>Entré dans la salle à manger pour y prendre son petit déjeuner, Skyrone trouva sa femme en pleine lecture d'un tabloïd.<p>

- Tu m'avais toujours affirmé avoir horreur de cette « littérature »… Tu me surprendras toujours, même après des années de mariage, ma tendre !

- J'espère bien ! Mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'agréables circonstances…

- Tu as un souci ?

- Pas moi. Il s'agit d'Aldéran ! jeta la jeune femme. Lis ce titre !

Intrigué, interloqué, inquiet aussi, Skyrone prit le magazine imprimé sur papier glacé, épais, plein de couleurs, et dont tous les titres étaient racoleurs pour attirer la curiosité du public.

Il blêmit.

- « Qui est vraiment la mère du deuxième héritier de l'empire financier de _Skendromme Industry ? »_. Ce n'est pas vrai, comment ont-ils pu le découvrir ! ?… Delly, il ne faut pas qu'Aldie soit au courant. Il se fiche de cette presse, il ne saura pas, et puis, il a bien suffisamment à faire au quotidien !

- Compte sur moi… Oh, bonjour, Aldie, bien dormi ?

- Mieux qu'Alguénor qui a dû jouer au guerrier car il n'a pas arrêté de s'agiter en menaçant des ennemis imaginaires après être venu me rejoindre dans le lit, gloussa Aldéran venu lui aussi prendre son premier repas de la journée. Algie, satané fripon qui dort à présent comme du plomb ! Nounou Mielle me le garde cette semaine ?

- Oui, elle s'occupera de lui, pour tout. Delly et moi risquons d'être retenus au Labo plus de quinze heures par jour, désolé.

- Merci de me l'avoir gardé déjà ces derniers jours. Je m'arrangerai mieux une fois avoir intégré à mon planning les tâches que Melgon m'a déléguées. Nounou Mielle, c'est vraiment son nom ?

- Oui !

- Et, qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos, Sky ?

- Mon dernier exemplaire de bouquin, tu veux le lire ? C'est plein de –ides, -ines et autres particules dont tu ignores jusqu'à l'existence ! Tu veux que je te le dédicace ?

- Sans façon.

Et, ignorant encore tout de la tempête publique qui risquait de se lever, Aldéran s'attabla tandis que son aîné glissait le magazine de ragots entre deux piles de revues de tricot !


	3. Chapter 3

**4****.**

Skyrone avait téléphoné à Melgon qui avait appelé Daleyna, aussi avant l'arrivée d'Aldéran à l'AZ-37, les rares revues people avaient été rangées dans une armoire et le mot était passé – pour ceux qui pouvaient les avoir lues de leur côté – de ne souffler mot à l'intéressé !

Aucun ne comprenait vraiment la raison du lièvre soulevé par les tabloïds, mais tous s'unissaient pour un des leurs, qu'ils l'apprécient ou non n'entrant pas en considération.

* * *

><p>Aldéran jeta pot vide de yaourt et cuillère en plastique dans la poubelle de recyclage.<p>

- Pourquoi ça s'agite autant là-dehors ? marmonna-t-il. Je pensais que ce vitrage blindé ne laissait rien passer comme sons !

- Ce n'est rien, intervint rapidement, trop rapidement Soreyn. Sans doute un énième planton de manifestants contre la destruction de la mare aux crapauds à l'entrée du parc, et les Patrouilles de la Police des Rues qui s'assurent que ça ne dégénère pas.

Aldéran se leva néanmoins, s'approchant des fenêtres, apercevant de l'autre côté de la rue une bonne dizaine de journalistes, effectivement tenus à l'œil par les agents des rues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, eux ?

- Aucune idée. Aucune importance, Aldie ! assura encore Soreyn.

Et il remercia silencieusement l'alerte de détourner l'attention de son ami !

* * *

><p>A la veille de remplacer Melgon à la tête du Bureau de la Spéciale, Aldéran avait joué les prolongations après ses heures sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention.<p>

Sachant à quoi s'en tenir, il avait étudié les fichiers transmis les jours précédents par son Colonel et il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre définitivement à jour, de placer sa propre organisation pour se retrouver, et à activer ses codes personnels afin qu'ils soient les premiers à s'ouvrir, ne lui faisant ainsi pas perdre une seconde !

Il sourit dans le silence d'un bâtiment où ne se trouvaient que les équipes de nuit, avec le personnel d'entretien.

« Ca m'avait manqué ! Bien contente qu'il y aie ce séminaire pour Mel ! Evidemment, ça va le tenir éloigné durant quatre semaines de son mari et de son fils, mais on y survit, je parle en connaissance de cause ! Et ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il est vraiment une heure indécente, mon lit m'appelle ! ».

Le jeune homme enfila son manteau bleu électrique aux imposantes pressions rectangulaires en argent, qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles et sur le grand col duquel sa crinière mettait une touche incendiaire.

Lense qui l'avait observé et compris au manteau qu'ils quittaient l'immeuble, s'était levée, sa grosse tête de molosse se frottant contre les jambes de son maître qui flatta la puissante échine.

- Oui, tu attends impatiemment ta promenade, je sais ! On y va !

* * *

><p>Rentrant silencieusement au duplex, Aldéran aperçut Mielle Houffe qui regardait la télévision, oreillette en place, ce qui ne produisait aucun son alentours.<p>

La Nounou se leva, tout sourire.

- Alguénor a mangé son poisson vapeur et tous ses légumes ! Il a raffolé de la crème dessert chocolatée et on a joué un moment avant que je ne lui donne son bain et que je ne le couche. Son sommeil est paisible, j'ai été vérifier plusieurs fois. Et toi, Aldéran, tu as dîné au moins ?

- J'ai rapporté un plat préparé de pâtes, avec des dés de viande et des légumes sautés.

- Et moi, je t'ai gardé une assiette du menu que j'avais préparé pour Algie et moi ! Vas t'asseoir, je vais te réchauffer cela, tu l'as bien gagné.

- Je vais d'abord embrasser Algie.

- Bien sûr.

- Aglie dort… comme un bébé !

- Le contraire serait désolant, rit Mielle à voix basse, prenant place devant une assiette fumante et parfumée, réveillant un appétit dévorant. Quand sa mère revient-elle ?

- Elle aura fini cette session d'enseignement du profilage à ceux de l'Académie de Police à la fin de la semaine, sourit le jeune homme entre deux bouchées. Deux mois alors qu'elle était à l'autre bout du pays, ça m'a paru une éternité ! Ce n'est pas que c'était bien entre Alguénor et moi, mais la famille n'était pas complète, et Algie bien qu'il ne l'exprimait pas se languissait de sa mère !

- Vous serez bientôt tous réunis, assura Mielle. Je peux te laisser ?

- Oui, toi aussi tu as les tiens ! Je ne t'ai obligée à veiller que trop longtemps ! A demain, Mielle.

- Je serai là à 7h45 pour conduire Algie à la crèche.

- Nous ferons donc une partie du trajet ensemble, fit encore Aldéran. Désolé d'avoir été aussi long.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Et la Nounou repartie, Aldéran se campa à nouveau devant la télévision, le son mis au minimum, le baby phone cependant toujours à portée d'oreille !

**5.**

Du regard, Aldéran foudroya sa mère, son frère et sa belle-sœur !

- Et, comme d'hab., vous pensiez pouvoir éviter que je ne sois au courant ?

- D'ordinaire, petit frère, c'est toi qui nous fais des cachotteries ! protesta Skyrone.

- Sur rien de bien sérieux…

- Quand Sky ne me dissimule pas que mon mari est porté disparu, c'est ce même époux qui souhaite que je ne sache pas que tu t'es crashé sans grand espoir de survie sur une planète de glace ! intervint Karémyne. Sans vouloir vous contrarier, les deux gamins, nous jouons tous dans la même catégorie ! Là, c'était vraiment particulier, Aldie… Ce secret, de famille, il a failli faire tant de mal, mais notre amour à tous a fait que nous sommes demeurés soudés. Aujourd'hui, cette même rumeur vient de l'extérieur et bien sûr tous les chiens sont lâchés, et ils ne s'arrêteront pas facilement !

- Comment cette rumeur a-t-elle pu naître ? interrogea Skyrone alors que son cadet rongeait son frein en se goinfrant de chips salées.

- De la plus simple inattention qui soit, expliqua alors Karémyne à ses deux fils aînés. Mon gynéco, qui comme il se doit ne s'est occupé que de personnalités en vue – même si je ne défrayais plus la chronique depuis mon mariage – jusqu'à sa retraite l'année dernière vient de publier son inévitable autobiographie ! Et, sans l'écrire ouvertement, il a rendues publiques des notes où il transparaissait que, pour cause, je n'avais jamais eu le moindre suivi médical avant qu'Aldéran ne soit présenté comme le deuxième héritier de l'empire de Dankest ! Ce qui n'était que quelques lignes dans une biographie d'un millier de page a allumé une sacrée mèche ! Pardonne-moi, Aldie.

- Te pardonner, mais de quoi ? fit le jeune homme, sincèrement interloqué, battant les paupières d'incompréhension. Comme si tu avais fait quoi que ce soit de mal, maman ! Au contraire, si tu avais voulu jouer l'offensée, tout le monde aurait compris…

- Il n'y a pas à revenir sur le passé, Aldéran. Tu as été mon fils dès l'instant où je t'ai eu contre mon cœur. Ton père et moi n'étions pas encore officiellement unis, nous avons eu le temps de nous organiser. Et, tout comme Ayvi, j'ai eu la chance de prendre peu de poids et de formes durant mes vraies grossesses, d'où la réussite du subterfuge ! Les noces annoncées entre Albator et moi depuis quatre mois, il n'a pas été difficile de faire croire que j'étais enceinte, avant !

- Il y a eu combien de versions ? tiqua Aldéran. J'avoue me perdre un peu dans le décompte des mois des histoires à nous racontées et présentées à la Presse vu que toi, maman, tu étais la seule héritière des chantiers navals !

- Je crains que ce ne soient ces légères divergences qui nous aient perdus, avoua Karémyne. Ce qui arrive, ça va être une déferlante sans précédent car il y a _Skendromme Industry_ en jeu ! Et rien ne s'arrêtera avant la vérité… Une réalité qu'on ne peut révéler, bien trop compliquée à expliquer !

Aldéran ricana.

- On oubliera l'utérus dont je suis issu dès le prochain scandale d'une midinette posant à poils et ayant tout son talent dans sa paire de seins surgonflés ! Tu l'as glissé peu avant, maman : il y a très longtemps que tu n'as jamais donné quelque scandale que ce soit aux tabloïdes…

- Justement, depuis que tu as cessé tes frasques qui étaient répertoriées quasi chaque semaine, ils n'avaient plus rien à ton sujet, et ils se rattrapent ! remarqua Karémyne, avec pertinence. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que ces journalistes fouillant la fange n'ont jamais digéré que je m'unisse à un pirate recherché de tous et que notre mariage tienne !

- Je te trouve encore très polie dans ton terme de « fange », maman ! glissa Aldéran en venant la rejoindre sur le canapé et se blottir contre elle. Je t'aime ! On s'en sortira, d'autant plus que ces élucubrations de minables journalistes incapables de chasser autre chose que de la cuisse fraîche ou un pseudo étalon trop chaud, se lasseront rapidement ! Personne ne leur dira la vérité… Quelle importance d'ailleurs ?

- Aucune, ni pour maman ni moi, jeta Skyrone. Mais il s'agit aussi de _Skendromme Industry_… de ses concurrents… Et si opprobre passé plane sur notre mère, cela influe sur la société.

- Je dois partir ? chuinta Aldéran.

- Oui, lança Karémyne. Rentre chez toi. Ayvanère arrive demain par le train de 9h, tu dois être là pour l'accueillir ! Et, oui encore, on s'en sortira tous, les enfants. Je vous aime.

* * *

><p>Alguénor sommeillant entre ses bras, Aldéran alla le déshabiller et le coucher dans son lit à l'étage du duplex.<p>

- Poursuis tes beaux rêves, mon cœur.

Redescendant silencieusement, il se fit une tasse de thé, coupant une tranche dans le gros cake aux fruits confits, pour le manger tranquillement après l'avoir recouvert de crème très sucrée.

- Ayvi, dans quelques heures tu seras là. Tu m'as tant manqué, comme à chacun de tes déplacements !

Tout en découpant des portions du bout de sa cuillère, il sourit à de tendres et douloureux souvenirs à la fois.

_- Ayvi est en plein travail, depuis un bon moment déjà !_

_- Je suis au courant, Sky, dégage de mon passage !_

_Et accouru en faisant donner à son tout-terrain noir sa pleine puissance, Aldéran avait franchi les portes de la salle d'accouchement, avait ôté des vêtements et reçu une tenue stérile._

_- Sale pétochard de rouquin, tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute !_

_- Je suis là, Ayvi._

_- Encore heureux__, si seulement nous échangions nos places, chochotte ! hurla la jeune femme en lui déchirant la main de ses ongles._

_- Pousse, Ayvi._

_- Je vois la tête, annonça l'Ostrétricien._

_Et quelques interminables instants plus tard, résonna dans la salle les cris d'un nouveau-né !_

_- Il est magnifique, Ayvanère, tu es formidable._

_- Il… ?_

_- Oui, ma toute belle, un garçon._

_- Je suis tellement heureuse. Aldie, quel bonheur._

_- Un bonheur infini, pour nous deux, nous trois, à jamais !_


	4. Chapter 4

**6****.**

Avec un temps de retard, les agents des rues étaient intervenus pour disperser les journalistes qui s'étaient précipités vers le tout-terrain d'Aldéran quand il avait ralenti devant la rampe d'accès au parking souterrain de l'AZ-37.

En grognant, le jeune homme avait enfoncé l'accélérateur dès que le passage avait été dégagé et il avait plongé vers les sous-sols.

- Tu n'as pas de mal, Colonel ? s'enquit Darys Lougar, l'Artificier de l'Unité avec qui il partageait l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans un premier temps au plateau des Unités.

- Au pire, j'aurais pu foncer dans le tas, ironisa Aldéran. Et ils pouvaient flasher à tout-va, les vitres noires me protégeaient et ne leur permettaient pas de voir quoi que ce soit à travers !

- Que te voulaient-ils ?

- Aucune idée ! Ou plutôt, si : savoir si j'étais au courant que ma mère était supposée ne pas être ma génitrice ! De toutes façons, quoi que j'aurais dit, ils auraient retourné les propos autour d'une photo !

Le jeune homme sut gré à son ami de ne pas le questionner sur ladite véracité de l'assertion des tabloïds.

- Tu as raison d'être prudent. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ton « interview » pour remplir leurs torchons !

- Ma mère fera une déclaration officielle via le Service de Presse de _Skendromme Industry_, pour le reste, s'ils persistent, c'est le Cabinet d'Avocats qu'elle leur collera aux fesses, siffla-t-il en s'approchant des tables de travail des membres de son Unité à qui il apportait les cafés, Jelka s'étant chargée des viennoiseries.

- Et, concernant ce gynéco et son autobiographie ?

- Faire interdire la vente de son bouquin les ferait exploser… Il doit venir ce week-end à _La Roseraie_, afin qu'on s'explique entre personnes sensées et de bonne volonté.

- Ton père doit plutôt fulminer ? glissa Soreyn.

- Non. Il sait que nous sommes assez grands, et unis, que pour faire face. Et nous connaissons la vérité, rien ne peut nous atteindre, conclut Aldéran qui quitta le plateau pour le bureau de Melgon pour sa dernière semaine de remplacement.

Les membres de l'Unité se regardèrent.

- Il a voulu dire quoi, là, avec son « nous connaissons la vérité » sibyllin ? !

- Un indice pour notre curiosité. Mais il y a autant de chance que ce soit dans le sens où Karémyne est bien celle qui a accouché que dans celui où il est une pièce rapportée ! Il n'en dira pas plus. A nous de nous forger notre opinion. Quant à la déclaration de la présidente de _Skendromme Industry_, elle ne pourra qu'affirmer avoir porté Aldie durant neuf mois !

Mais décontenancés par les derniers propos énigmatiques de leur Chef d'Unité, Colonel, ami, les membres de l'Unité Anaconda s'installèrent pour leur journée de travail, Darys regagnant son laboratoire et Jelka sa Centrale de Communications, plongés dans de profondes réflexions.

« Les tabloïds auraient raison ! ? ».

* * *

><p>Au dernier jour du mois d'intérim, Aldéran avait établi son rapport pour Melgon, avait rangé le peu qu'il avait déplacé dans le bureau et avait rejoint en début d'après-midi le plateau des Unités d'Intervention.<p>

- Ne nie pas que ça t'a plu, infiniment, fit Soreyn.

- En effet.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cela se remarquait ! ajouta Yélyne. On ne t'avait jamais vu aussi épanoui.

- Oh, il n'y aucun mérite à cela, protesta, un peu, Aldéran. J'enfilais des chaussons bien connus. Et en plus, il n'y a rien eu de particulier et je me suis principalement contenté du suivi administratif des Unités ainsi que des autres services de l'AZ-37.

- Ce fut bien fait, c'est tout ce qui nous importe, sourit encore Soreyn. Melgon retrouvera un Bureau en parfait état, il appréciera.

Aldéran rosit légèrement tout en reprenant possession de sa table de travail et Lense celle de son coussin préféré !

Le jeune homme songea que, comme à l'accoutumée, la sylvidre Talvérya ne s'était pas mêlée de la conversation. Elle était membre de l'Unité, courrait les mêmes risques et effectuait du bon boulot sur le terrain mais elle ne se sentait aucune affinité avec ses équipiers, et inversement, et dès son service terminé elle rentrait chez elle quand parfois les six autres amis sortaient ensemble pour un dernier verre ou encore une soirée karaoké autour de pizzas quand l'Unité fêtait un succès.

- Que deviens ta Reine ? jeta-t-il soudain. Je ne perçois ses prières, ajouta-t-il sans tenir compte de la mine franchement interloquée de Yélyne et de Soreyn !

- Sylvarande a fait le tour des lieux où elle savait que se trouvaient des forêts végétales en sommeil. Elle s'est assurée qu'il en serait ainsi pour quelques siècles. Notre Grande Déesse Protectrice lui en a donné l'assurance. J'imagine que c'est à elle que vous devez votre tranquillité d'esprit des deux dernières années.

- Et pourquoi j'ai le pressentiment que cette plante va rebedouler dans ma vie ? siffla le jeune homme.

- Possible, ou non. Nul ne sait de quoi est fait l'avenir, même ma Reine avec ses prières à la Magicienne.

- Hum, Saharya dispose du don de voir l'avenir immédiat, elle a donc une faible avance sur tous autres êtres ! Enfin, toutes ces histoires ne me concernent plus.

- Moi j'aurais plutôt dit que c'était parfaitement d'actualité, murmura la sylvidre.

Aldéran lui adressa un regard noir, mais ne pouvant s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour avoir entamé la discussion et il se renfrogna !

**7.**

Après avoir annulé sur le bloc-notes de son téléphone le dernier article de la liste de courses, Aldéran avait patienté à la caisse avant d'aller charger les sacs en papier à l'arrière de son tout-terrain.

Lense eut un petit aboiement.

- Non, ma belle, c'est demain que je vais acheter tes croquettes à l'Animalerie !

La chienne bâilla et, semblant bouder à cette annonce, elle se recoucha sur la couverture de la banquette arrière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aldéran se garait sur le parking souterrain de l'immeuble.

* * *

><p>Il finissait de ranger les courses dans les armories quand Ayvanère descendit l'escalier en colimaçon, Alguénor au creux du bras.<p>

- Papa !

- Ca a été ta journée, Ayvi ? fit le jeune homme en l'embrassant après avoir reçu un câlin de leur fils.

- Si j'avais su qu'un mi-temps était tellement agréable, j'en aurais fait la demande dès avant la naissance d'Alguénor !

- Oui, mais ces formations que tu dois donner dans les Académies de Police en sont la contrepartie… Ces trois mois sans toi furent bien long ! Un week-end par mois, ce n'était pas suffisant, pas plus que de nous appeler matin et soir…

- Désolée de n'avoir pu communiquer la dernière semaine, s'excusa-t-elle encore, mais j'avais emmené les Elèves en planque prolongée et je devais jouer le jeu.

- Je savais, mais Algie n'a pas compris et il a été assez difficile cette dernière semaine.

- Il s'habituera, même si c'est bien désagréable pour ce petit bout.

Dans la cuisine, Aldéran avait rempli des verres de thé glacé tandis qu'au milieu du salon Alguénor s'amusait avec la console de jeux sous le regard bienveillant de Lense qui elle-même étaient tenue à l'œil par son maître.

- Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé l'équilibre entre ton boulot à dresser des profils et à t'occuper d'Algie. Mes horaires, ou plutôt mon absence d'horaire me complique singulièrement la tâche !

- Et moi, j'apprécie que tu ne m'aies jamais seulement jamais de réfléchir à l'option d'interrompre ma carrière pour être entièrement auprès d'Algie !

- Mais, de quel droit aurais-je… ? ! Ayvi, tu as ce métier dans le sang, tout comme moi ! Je suis même un peu marri que ce soit toi uniquement qui aie dû modifier ton emploi du temps.

- Je ne suis pas de ces femmes qui ne vivent que pour leur carrière, même si le profilage est toute ma vie comme tu viens de le souligner, ou qui confieraient leur enfant à une crèche ou une Nounou à temps plein !

- On…

- Je sais que nous en avons plus que largement les moyens, même avec le simple cumul de nos salaires et de la part de solde que te verse le SIGiP. Mais j'ai aidé mes parents dès que j'ai été en âge, j'ai travaillé les vacances pour me payer seule mes plaisirs, et je me suis installée avec mon premier copain dès la fin de mes études. Je ne me ferais pas à l'idée qu'Alguénor passe d'une maîtresse d'école à une Nounou, ne nous voyant que pour nous embrasser le soir, ou ne nous voyant pas du tout dormant à notre retour du travail !

- J'ai connu toute la dernière partie de ton exposé. Ma mère a été là, aux débuts, mais ensuite sa passion des voyages l'a emportée… et il n'y avait même plus un baiser sur le front quand on dormait. Malgré tout, ça n'a pas donné un si mauvais résultat ! – enfin, je parle de Skyrone là, pas de moi ! Je te ferai surtout remarquer, ma belle, que Nounou Mielle est vraiment bienvenue et que nous faisons appel à elle bien plus de temps qu'à une « simple » baby sitter – en même temps, il y a l'autre raison de sa présence auprès d'Algie !

- Je n'oublie jamais que notre enfant entre lui aussi dans la lignée de succession pour _Skendromme Industry_ et donc tout comme Sky, toi et vos cadets, il y a toujours cette hantise de l'enlèvement crapuleux. Oui, il faut bien une sigipste avec un diplôme de base de puéricultrice, pour veiller sur Algie ! Je reconnais cependant que toutes ces dispositions ne m'avait pas effleurée tout du temps que j'étais enceinte !

- Désolé de t'imposer les règles de notre clan.

Aldéran eut soudain un sourire doux, apaisé, reconnaissant même.

- Quels qu'aient été mes révoltes d'enfant trop riche et trop gâté, trop écorché vif de par ce narcissisme, depuis l'irruption de papa dans la vie de maman, nous sommes devenus un véritable clan digne des films – avec nos lois, nos habitudes, notre liberté et un lien bien plus fort que celui du sang pour nous unir sur ce dernier point, Hoby et moi en sommes la plus flagrante preuve !

Ayvanère posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour tous ces ragots… Chaque jour, il y a un article média sur tes origines.

* * *

><p>- Demain, je pars pour <em>La Roseraie<em>. On doit faire le point avec ce Dr Brenkfist, le gynéco !

- Je ne vous dérangerai pas…

- Ayvi, tu fais partie du clan depuis notre mariage ! Et cette union a été relayée par tous ces mêmes tabloïds d'aujourd'hui, rien ne peut la détruire ! Nos pauvres secrets te seront révélés au gré des faits, comme depuis l'autobiographie de Brenkfist !

- Il y a tant de secrets ?

- Pas vraiment des secrets, les aléas de vies passées et présentes… Les multiples surprises et même incohérences du parcours de mon père et par voie de conséquence le mien… C'est très compliqué, à commencer par cette rumeur…

Assis dans le divan, Aldéran capta l'interrogation dans les prunelles d'émeraude de sa femme, qui comme tous ceux qui l'estimaient vraiment, ne l'avait jamais interrogé sur ce si sensible sujet !

- Certains des examens que l'ont t'a fait passer durant ta grossesse, Ayvi… Ce n'était pas uniquement pour ta bonne santé ou celle du bébé, quoique pour ce dernier… Karémyne n'est effectivement par ma mère biologique.

- Aldie, si tu…

- Il est temps que je te raconte de très surprenantes histoires sur une Magicienne, des jumeaux, une malédiction et désormais un tout petit Sanctuaire…

Abasourdie, Ayvanère entendit alors son mari lui rapporter es faits dignes d'une fiction, ou issus d'un cerveau fêlé !


	5. Chapter 5

**8****.**

_- Je ne peux ignorer les rumeurs qui courent depuis un trop long moment déjà sur ma famille. Tout d'abord, je ne les tolère pas car il s'agit de ma stricte vie privée et je n'autorise personne ni un quelconque Média à y jeter la plus petite ombre. Ensuite, je pense être la mieux placée pour savoir quel enfant j'ai eu dans mon ventre. Et Aldéran est bien né de mes entrailles. Je défie qui que ce soit de prouver le contraire ! J'ai le plus grand respect pour le Dr Brenkfist et je ne mets en cause que les doutes légitimes que le flou de son autobiographie a pu mettre en exergue, mais les conclusions que certains ont pu en tirer sont totalement hors de raison et fausses !_

Karémyne effleura la digitale fonction pause de la télécommande pour figer la diffusion sur l'écran géant du message enregistré.

- Voici, Ulan, ce qui sera transmis à tous les Médias de cette planète et d'ailleurs ! jeta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Ulan Brenkfist, son ancien gynécologue.

Les prunelles bleu marine allèrent de Skyrone à Aldéran, présents.

- Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire, mes enfants. J'espère que le nom de ma famille sera suffisant pour arrêter toutes ces allégations ! Car hormis te soumettre à un test génétique, Aldie, rien ne peut étayer cette abominable résurgence du passé – je parle de l'unité de notre étrange famille recomposée, non de ta naissance !

- Je sais. Tu es admirable, maman, de plus en plus !

- Non, je fais juste ce que doit faire une mère pour protéger son petit. Et, depuis que tu es toi-même père, Aldéran, j'ai la certitude que tu combattrais avec tous les moyens quelqu'un qui entacherait le très jeune honneur d'Alguénor.

- Et comment !

Ulan Brenkfist se leva, pour venir prendre les mains de Karémyne.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela ! Il s'agissait juste du témoignage de mes cinquante ans de pratique médicale, pour aider les jeunes générations, faire aussi comprendre au plus grand nombre que même des femmes prestigieuses avaient été enceintes et avaient accouchés – avec plus ou moins de bonheur, pour elles ou leur bébé, malheureusement. Je ne pensais pas qu'on dissèquerait autant mes pages… J'avoue ne m'être jamais remis de cette surprenante requête, il y a trente-trois ans : faire comme si tu étais enceinte, Karry. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris.

- Et tu ne m'as pas questionnée ! Ce fut la marque d'un véritable ami !

- J'avais quand même deviné, glissa-t-il. Tu étais là, Aldéran, fit alors le gynécologue en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Je devais aider Karémyne… bien qu'il semble qu'aujourd'hui je l'aie involontairement trahie ! Je n'implorerai pas ton pardon, tu ne peux me l'accorder, mais je m'excuse du fond du cœur et s'il y a quelque chose que je pouvais faire… ?

- Non, arrêtez-vous là ! grogna Aldéran. Ce sera uniquement à moi de m'en sortir… Après tout, qui pourrait avoir seulement idée de celle qui… ! ? Cela ressort désormais de la famille, Dr Brenkfist. Votre négligence fut de bonne foi, nous ne vous en voulons pas !

- Merci, Aldéran, mais tu n'es pas qualifié pour m'absoudre, de tout… ?

- Aldéran est le chef de famille en l'absence de notre père, siffla Skyrone. Ce qu'il affirme est le reflet des pensées de chacun des membres de ce clan !

- Je suis impressionné par votre solidarité, votre amour inconditionnel, avoua le gynécologue à la retraite. J'ai été honoré de t'assister pour Skyrone et Eryna, Karémyne. Tous mes vœux à toi et à tes enfants. Et je peux vous assurer, tous, que la seconde partie de mon autobiographie rectifiera cette terrible insouciance. Vous avez ma parole.

- Une seconde autobiographie ! se récrièrent Karémyne et ses fils !

- Oui, j'ai eu, vraiment, beaucoup de clientes, désolé !

Bien plus tard dans la même soirée, Karémyne vint rejoindre Skyrone sur l'une des terrasses de _La Roseraie_ donnant sur le parc alors que la lune était montée haut dans le ciel d'encre.

- Aldie ?

- Tout ce qui est arrivé l'a bien éprouvé, en dépit du front solide qu'il aie affiché professionnellement ou de façon privée depuis que tout ce cirque s'est déclenché. Là, il préfère être vraiment seul.

- Sky, que ton cadet tente de faire le point avec cette situation et lui-même, ne changera en rien la réalité de toutes ces rumeurs – et vu que ma déclaration ne sera publique que demain midi a permis que toutes les hypothèses soient envisagées et exposées jour après jour dans les tabloïds !

- Comme si une seule pouvait rejoindre la réalité… Et, rien que pour ça, maman, ne te tracasse pas !

- Ayvi ? fit Karémyne à l'adresse de sa belle-fille.

- Je ne peux qu'être au côté de mon époux ! Et il est autant fier d'être issu de Sharaya que d'être aimé en tant que fils par toi, Karémyne !

- Je sais tout cela. Et, comme il l'a dit il y a peu, je pourrais jouer les femmes bafouées et personne ne trouverait à redire, que du contraire ! Malgré tout, depuis toutes ces années que nous étions en paix j'espérais que, au moins cette épreuve lui soit évitée… Je me trompais. Il va nous falloir faire avec !

Après avoir déposé sa femme et son fils à l'appartement, débarqué les bagages, Aldéran avait repris son tout-terrain pour se rendre au Grand Parc de Ragel, dans une section encore en travaux avant l'inauguration des kiosques à musiques en vue de l'été.

* * *

><p>A son approche, Sylvarande se leva du banc de pierre sous l'arbre pleureur où elle l'avait attendu.<p>

- Je peux savoir de quel droit tu me convoques ainsi ? siffla Aldéran qui s'en voulait surtout d'avoir répondu au rendez-vous !

- Je suis ta demi-sœur !

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons le même père qu'il faut croire que nous avons quoi que ce soit en commun !

- Et ma déesse protectrice est celle qui t'a mis au monde…

- Tu écoutes trop les ragots…

- … Dès lors, je suis autant ta demi-sœur que tu es le demi-frère des véritables enfants – Sky et Eryna – de Karémyne Skendromme !

Sylvarande ricana.

- Plutôt cavaleur sur le tard, ce vieux pirate de père.

- Je t'interdis la moindre familiarité avec lui !

- Quand on vient me kidnapper à mon propre domicile, pour me séquestrer, pour te retrouver, je trouve que j'ai droit à quelques égards.

- Rien. Tu n'es…

- Je suis la Reine des sylvidres ! siffla-elle.

- Tu es la reine de quelques pousses perdues et sans pouvoirs.

- J'ai toujours le mien, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

La branche d'un arbre proche se déployant, elle se dirigea droit sur le jeune homme, pour le frapper au creux des reins… mais elle le traversa, pour toucher Sylvarande en plein ventre et la faire voltiger en arrière à bonne distance.

- Je suis le fils de Saharya, la Magicienne Blanche, je commande tout autant qu'elle à son Sanctuaire et je contrôle les pouvoirs qu'elle t'a octroyés ! Dès lors, ne tente rien contre moi car je peux te retourner ta propre attaque, comme tu viens de le constater !… Bon, que me voulais-tu ? répéta-t-il avec agacement.

- J'ai des infos pour toi.

- Vraiment ? ironisa-t-il.

- Oui. Dans le retour des prières à ma Grande Protectrice, elle m'a confié que les entités surnaturelles cachées risquaient de se réveiller.

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Je crois que Saharya s'est bien fichue de toi ! Quoi, après tes forêts végétales, ce sont les copains de jeu de la Magicienne qui vont se manifester ?

- Exactement ! Nous, les êtres mortels, proliférons et empiétons toujours un peu plus sur la dernière portion de Sanctuaire qu'il leur reste. Ces entités doivent bien se défendre, et ça fera mal !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela me concerne.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Oui, dans peu de temps tu comprendras, petit frère !

- Suffit ! aboya encore le jeune homme en tournant les talons, s'éloignant dans l'obscurité qui le fit rapidement disparaître aux yeux de la sylvidre dont la mine ne reflétait que du souci.


	6. Chapter 6

**9****.**

Une explosion avait ravagé plusieurs hangars d'une entreprise de stockage et l'Unité Anaconda avait été dépêchée sur les lieux afin de protéger le cœur du sinistre, autant que possible, dans l'attente des équipes scientifiques.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas trop ce que nous fichons ici, grommela Soreyn. Il n'y a aucun blessé et si la structure s'écroulait sur les pompiers et autres techniciens de déblayage, nous ne sommes pas qualifiés pour leur porter assistance !

- Je suppose que Melgon avait quand même une petite idée derrière la tête, fit Aldéran.

- Une explosion non accidentelle ? risqua Darys Lougar. Mais bon, me concernant, je suis effectivement plus qualifié pour faire sauter les choses que pour en rassembler les morceaux !

De fait, plutôt désoeuvrés, marchant de long en large à proximité du grand Van d'Intervention, les cinq membres de l'Unité observaient avec un certain détachement les équipes techniques qui s'activaient au milieu des décombres qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés de superficie.

Prenant son téléphone, Aldéran s'éloigna de quelques pas.

* * *

><p>- Je peux savoir ce qu tu attends de nous ? Il n'y a personne à flinguer ici !<p>

- Je vois que tes objectifs sont toujours aussi diversifiés, rit le Colonel de l'AZ-37. Et, effectivement, c'est dans un but préventif que j'ai envoyé ton Unité sur les lieux.

- Mais pourquoi ? siffla le jeune homme.

- L'attentat pourrait bien être revendiqué dans quelques heures. La façon de ces entrepôts ont explosé ressemblent aux « accidents » de la semaine dernière qui semblent n'avoir été que des répétitions ! En plus, Jelka Ourosse me signale de l'activité sismique sous tes pieds.

- Depuis quand elle te fait rapport et non à moi ? protesta encore Aldéran.

- Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui dirige le Bureau ? hasarda Melgon, avant de redevenir sérieux. En réalité, j'ignore ce que tu vas découvrir, Aldie, mais il vaut mieux que tes équipiers et toi soyiez présents au cas où quelqu'un ou quelque chose menacerait les équipes de déblayement !

- Si tu y tiens, grogna encore Aldéran en mettant fin à la communication et en revenant vers les membres de son équipe. On continue d'attendre !

- Attendre quoi ? chuinta Talvérya.

- Un tremblement de terre ! ironisa le jeune homme… avant que le sol ne se mette à gronder, à vibrer !

* * *

><p>A son Laboratoire de la <em>Clinique Sperdon<em>, Skyrone et Delly supervisaient un nouveau protocole d'expériences, suivant un cahier des charges précis et très contraignant.

Au milieu de ses chères éprouvettes, Skyrone se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau et les nouveaux défis du contrat fraîchement conclu le stimulaient comme aux premiers jours qu'il avait été engagé !

Delly près de lui, un microscope entre eux et plusieurs rangées d'éprouvettes attendant de remplacer leurs sœurs dans la centrifugeuse, il était plongé dans de mentales équations chimiques quand l'air se flouta et qu'une créature aussi sublime qu'inconnue se matérialisa de l'autre côté de la table de métal !

- Où est Aldéran ? lança cette dernière.

- Au boulot, répondit mécaniquement Skyrone. Qui… ? D'où… ? Comment… ?

Delly était toute aussi stupéfaite, figée sur place, écarquillant les yeux face à la blonde créature en longue robe chamarrée, aux manches amples, aux épaulettes démesurées, une sorte de halo lumineux.

- Je peux lui téléphoner, savoir s'il est au bureau ou sur le terrain…

- Inutile, je perçois son chromosome doré, l'interrompit l'apparition. Je sais où il est… Je m'en doutais !

Et elle disparut aussitôt, laissant figés tous ceux qui s'étaient trouvés dans cette salle de tests.

Delly se rapprocha de son mari.

- Alors, c'est… « elle » ? !

- Oui, sans nul doute. C'est la Magicienne Blanche, Saharya !

**10.**

Le sol s'était effondré, formant un cratère d'environ huit cent mètres de diamètre, mais pas trop vite, ce qui avait permis l'évacuation des lieux, les équipes techniques et ceux de l'Unité se tenant alors à bonne distance, s'étant rapprochés des hauts bâtiments encore presque intacts du complexe industriel.

- Mais RadCity n'a jamais connu de séisme ! ? protesta Darys.

- C'est tellement précis comme effondrement, sans aucune réplique même infime, murmura Aldéran. J'ai vraiment une drôle d'impression…

- Aldie, c'est quoi ce signe lumineux sur ton front ? ! glapit soudain Soreyn.

Aldéran serra les lèvres.

- Tu aurais donc eu raison, Sylvarande…

* * *

><p>Le sol du cratère s'était fissuré, ouvert et une gigantesque créature en avait jailli, sorte de mille-pattes aux membres démesurés.<p>

- Attention, dégagez tous du coin ! hurla Aldéran en poussant Soreyn, le plus proche de lui vers les bâtiments très peu touchés par l'explosion.

Le mille-pattes eut un sifflement strident tandis qu'il se redressait à la verticale, pour se laisser retomber de tout son poids, droit sur Aldéran.

Premier surpris d'avoir échappé à l'écrasement fulgurant de la créature, Aldéran réalisa ensuite que dans la fraction de seconde, il s'était déplacé d'une bonne dizaine de mètres.

« On dirait qu'avec le symbole de Saharya sur le front, ça me confère quelques avantages surnaturels, et ce même en-dehors de son Sanctuaire ! En revanche, je ne suis guère avancé car ce mille-pattes semble m'avoir pris pour cible et je ne peux en rien riposter ! ».

Après avoir vidé son chargeur, par acquis de conscience, le mille-pattes arrosé de balles par ceux de l'Unité qui tentaient, vainement, de le détourner de son unique cible, résistant même au tri de mini-roquettes, Aldéran bondit à nouveau en arrière pour éviter un autre écrasement… et se retrouva juché au deuxième étage du bâtiment le plus proche.

« C'est bien joli d'avoir une telle vitesse et de pouvoir me propulser si haut, mais je ne vais pouvoir tenir ce rythme bien longtemps, quoi que je ne ressente aucune fatigue. Si seulement Lourik était là… ».

* * *

><p>- Tu m'as appelé, fils de la Magicienne, lança le centaure ailé en apparaissant près d'Aldéran.<p>

- Dis-moi qu'il y a un moyen de se débarrasser de cette chose ? ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est ? aboya le jeune homme en sautant sur le dos de Lourik.

- Il fait partie de la catégorie des Bulman. C'est une créature au cerveau primitif, se nourrissant de son environnement. Je ne pense pas que lui et les siens aient seulement un nom, pour cela il faudrait qu'ils aient conscience d'eux-mêmes et non agir par réflexe.

Tout en parlant, le centaure s'était envolé, tournant autour du mille-pattes, l'empêchant de reprendre appui au sol, même fugitivement, et tout autant d'attaquer vu qu'il devait constamment pivoter sur lui-même pour suivre le moucheron qui le harcelait.

- Tu peux passer par-dessus son « épaule », plonger vers le sol pour te redresser au dernier moment et remonter à la verticale de son ventre ? suggéra Aldéran.

- Si tu veux. Une idée, jeune humain ?

- Peut-être…

Lourik obéit, contournant à toute vitesse le Bulman, l'obligeant à se courber comme un arc afin de suivre la plongée vertigineuse.

Frôlant le sol de ses sabots, le centaure ailé se glissa sous le ventre du mille-pattes dont la tête s'était à demi enfoncée dans le sol puis comme indiqué, s'éleva à nouveau sous son ventre.

« Saharya, c'est là que je vais avoir besoin d'un petit coup de pouce ! ».

Une partie du cœur d'énergie du Sanctuaire de la Magicienne fit son apparition, se chargeant de puissance avant de foncer droit sur le ventre exposé du mille-pattes, qu'il transperça de part en part.

Le Bulman devint transparent et il parut se vaporiser dans l'air, laissant le cratère comme s'il n'avait jamais existé !

* * *

><p>- Finalement, tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi, sourit Saharya.<p>

- Tu étais venue me prêter main-forte ?

- Oui. Mais tu gardais en mémoire que tu es relié au Sanctuaire, avec ou sans mon symbole au front. Une fois Lourik venu à ta requête, tu as compris que tu pouvais faire appel au cœur d'énergie et le manipuler à ta guise.

- Une intuition, j'ai essayé.

- Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour toi, sourit l'Ombre qu'était la Magicienne Blanche. Mais cela sera toujours un réflexe, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

- Lourik semblait insinuer qu'il y a d'autres Bulman… ?

- En effet, l'extension de ces entrepôts a détruit son espace et il a dû sortir. Et cela risque de se produire avec les constants agrandissements de cette galactopole. Mais les autres ne prendront pas le risque d'un affrontement et s'auto-désintègreront.

- Sylvarande m'avait mis en garde… Tu l'as utilisée comme messagère !

Saharya eut un large sourire et se volatilisa à son tour.

* * *

><p>Ceux de l'Unité Anaconda avaient entouré leur leader.<p>

- C'était quoi tout ça ? Qui était cette femme ?

- Elle s'appelle Saharya, elle fait partie de la dimension occulte, mais est de notre côté… C'est elle qui nous a mis au monde, Kwendel et moi !


	7. Chapter 7

**11****.**

Skyrone jeta un coup réellement inquiet à son cadet qui s'était totalement détendu, Alguénor au lit depuis un bon moment dans sa chambre à _La Roseraie_, Ayvanère travaillant sur des profils en urgence et lui s'accordant une soirée de complète liberté.

- Il semble que ta mine ne semble pas indiquer que tu vas me ficher la paix ? jeta-t-il à l'adresse de Skyrone.

- En pleine tourmente génétique, cette Saharya débarque dans mon Labo, et de façon magique en sus ! La moitié de mes équipes de Chercheurs était présente ! Cela fait une trentaine de témoins… Tu vas déguster, Aldie !

- Non, pas tant que cela. Tes témoins n'avaient aucune idée de qui était Saharya, ils pouvaient encore moins entendre vos propos à ce que tu m'as rapporté, et elle est repartie aussi sec vu que mon chromosome doré avait vibré lorsque ce mille-pattes a surgi !

- Aldéran, ce sont des Scientifiques, des biologistes, des généticiens ! Et tu ressembles beaucoup à Saharya, tout le reste venant de notre père ! Quelques-uns ont certainement eu les bonnes conclusions.

Aldéran haussa les épaules, tirant sur l'épaisse cigarette en forme conique, que lui chipa de son aîné !

- C'est mon joint ! protesta Aldéran.

- Plus maintenant. Et je suis certain que tu as d'autres sous la main !

De sa poche, Aldéran tira une boîte en métal et de la boîte un autre joint qu'il embrasa.

- Je résume pour tes Chercheurs, qui cherchent toujours quelque chose qu'ils ne trouvent jamais : ils ont compris que Saharya était ma génitrice, mais ils ne s'épancheront pas auprès des tabloïds !

- Et pourquoi cette certitude, rouquin ?

- Parce que tu les virerais sur le champ !

- Certainement pas, ce sont les plus brillants éléments, chacun dans leur catégorie !

Aldéran tressaillit franchement, une inquiétude naissante dans ses prunelles bleu marine.

- Saharya n'a agi que parce qu'elle s'inquiétait, autrement jamais elle ne se serait révélée à quelqu'un d'autre que notre père, Clio où Sylvarande ! Si tes subordonnés…

- Nous sommes tous des Scientifiques, mus par le même besoin de trouver des explications, de faire des découvertes, de remplir les contrats signés pour le Labo. Pour autant que je sache, pour avoir étudié leurs dossiers quand je les ai engagés, ils ne vont pas se tourner vers quelque chose d'aussi futile que les tabloïds, reprit Skyrone. Mais, jamais il ne faut nier ce que l'appât du gain peut faire… Maintenant, Aldie, que tu m'as confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de cette Magicienne, je les brieferai dès demain, mais je ne peux te promettre qu'ils m'écouteront.

- Tu auras fait ce que tu pouvais, comme toujours. Merci, Sky !

* * *

><p>Skyrone avait rempli deux autres tasses de thé aux fleurs et les avait apportées.<p>

- Cet après-midi, Melgon m'a téléphoné, pour me dire qu'en plein entretien privé, tu t'es évaporé de son bureau, pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard… Que s'est-il passé durant cet infime laps de temps ?

- Je suis retourné au Sanctuaire de Saharya. J'y ai vu la nouvelle cascade d'argent tombant dans une crique du lac. Et Lourik m'a présenté au troupeau des centaures ailés ! Cet endroit, Sanctuaire, microscopique astéroïde, est d'une beauté parfaite et parfaitement équilibrée… Tu ne peux imaginer, Sky.

- En effet, j'en suis incapable… Mais je t'envie d'être « en ligne directe » avec cet autre monde ! J'aimerais, seulement pouvoir l'effleurer, soupira Skyrone. Et dire qu'après toutes ces années, je n'ai même jamais vu ton _Lightshadow_ et encore moins l'_Arcadia _!

- Ne m'envie pas ces vies alternatives, cela finit souvent par des plaies et des bosses, grogna Aldéran en avalant avec son thé un cachet de quiprine contre la migraine lancinante qui montait ! Crois-moi, Sky, tu as la meilleure part !

- Je sais, et ça me peine qu'on ne puisse pas partager tes épreuves… Nous sommes frères !

- Et tellement différents. Enfin, Sky, dans deux mois tu pars pour une série de conférences sur la Station Spatiale HU-27, ça te fera voir des étoiles ! Et, à ce moment, j'effectuerai un nouveau vol d'essai avec le _Lightshadow_ qui rouille à son Dock Orbital depuis son crash ! On se croisera peut-être.

- Finalement, j'espère que non, marmonna Skyrone en s'assombrissant aussitôt ! Tes mondes me font très peur, et je me ronge les sangs pour toi… Et je m'inquiète désormais plus que jamais pour notre père.

- Non, il ne peut rien lui arriver, il est armé, jusqu'à son dentier, ironisa Aldéran sans croire lui-même à ce qu'il disait.

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- En revanche, il connaît comme sa poche cet univers où il erre depuis presque quarante ans. Rien ne le surprendra, Sky, crois-moi. S'il doit montrer des faiblesses, ce sera à cause de nous, à cause de moi… Il me manque encore pas mal de souvenirs, mais je sais qu'il a pris des risques insensés pour me sortir d'affaire – avec toi quand nous avons été enlevés par ma taupe d'équipier…

Aldéran se leva, fatigué, apaisé par l'effet des herbes de son joint, un peu à côté de la plaque et il appréciait l'effet !

- Je vais rejoindre mon lit, si je me souviens où il est… ricana-t-il.

* * *

><p>Au matin, après avoir couru quelques kilomètres, Aldéran était passé par la case douche avant de redescendre pour le petit déjeuner.<p>

Près de sa mère, Alguénor chipotait sur ses œufs brouillés et mâchonnait interminablement un toast beurré, de la matière grasse plein les mains et sur les joues.

- On se fait toujours une virée en forêt ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de Skyrone.

- On a le choix ? rit son aîné. Nos petites femmes entendent parler tricot, shopping, et casser du sucre sur notre dos en nous fichant à la porte !

Aldéran gloussa.

- Moi, ça me va. J'avais très envie de partir à cheval. Et puis, si tu crois qu'Ayvi attende que j'aie le dos tourné pour marteler mes quatre vérités !

- Je peux t'assurer que, quand c'est nécessaire, on n'hésite pas à tout se déballer non plus entre quatre yeux, intervint Delly. Ce qui arrive peu souvent ! Là, en revanche, vu qu'on n'a rien à vous reprocher, on va réfléchir et trouver, et ce sera du lourd ! pouffa-t-elle.

- Tant mieux si ça vous distrait, remarqua Aldéran qui hésitait malgré tout entre sourire et grincement des dents !

Et pour ne plus avoir à se poser la question, il s'occupa à débarbouiller le visage et les doigts de son fils avec une lingette.

* * *

><p>D'excellente humeur, un pique-nique dans leur sac à dos, Aldéran et Skyrone étaient partis à cheval pour une sortie d'une journée, Lense trottant sans fatigue sur leurs talons.<p>

Ayvanère et Delly s'étaient installées sur une terrasse, leurs enfants jouant dans la piscine, les filles de Delly faisant barboter Alguénor qui se laissait manipuler dans tous les sens avec un évident plaisir.

Et pour les deux femmes, les heures passèrent rapidement entre shopping en ligne, discussions autour des enfants et idées de voyages pour les prochaines vacances.

* * *

><p>Ereinté par un week-end passé au grand air, Alguénor s'était endormi sitôt dans son siège de voiture et n'avait pas davantage bronché quand sa mère l'en avait sorti pour aller le glisser directement dans son lit.<p>

Quand Ayvanère redescendit, Aldéran était sur son ordinateur.

- Des nouvelles de ton père ? interrogea-t-elle, constatant sa mine réjouie !

- Oui, il se pourrait qu'il vole non loin des Grands Soleils de Zenkar. Donc, on sera tous les trois relativement proches, à l'échelle de l'espace – papa, Sky et moi ! Cette fois, mon cher aîné n'aura plus à ronchonner : il va finir par voir l'_Arcadia_ et mon _Lightshadow_.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Tiens, je me demande si Bob a une franchise _MBS_ dans le coin ?…


	8. Chapter 8

**12****.**

Assis sur un muret, le Marin était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vague, à la fois inquiet et impatient. Son baluchon-boudin était posé à côté de lui et quelques cheveux s'échappaient du bandana qui lui entourait toute la tête.

Les passants le croisaient sans lui accorder la moindre attention, avec pour certains de la pitié ou pour d'autres de la raillerie dans le regard au vu de son nanisme.

* * *

><p>Un haut et massif véhicule noir, profilé pour la vitesse, s'arrêta à sa hauteur et Maji se ranima aussitôt alors qu'une portière claquait et qu'Aldéran venait à sa rencontre.<p>

L'ancien Marin de l'_Arcadia_ sourit à sa vue, à sa tenue aussi. Le jeune homme était en chemise à manches très courtes, ouverte sur le piercing de son nombril, la taille basse du pantalon dévoilant les tatouages au bas-ventre et au dos, les lunettes à verres teintés violets étaient assortis à sa boucle de ceinture et à ses bottillons.

- Toujours aussi coquet, toi, remarqua Maji en se levant tandis qu'Aldéran l'attrapait par la taille pour le poser sur le siège que le Marin n'atteignait même pas du bout de son bandana ! Et je suis touché que tu aies fait appel à moi pour le premier vol du _Lightshadow_ depuis qu'il a été remis en complet état.

- Je sais qu'à la demande de papa, tu as réinitialisé le clone mémoriel de Toshiro avec le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Tu es donc le mieux placé pour superviser ce vol et t'assurer que tout fonctionne parfaitement. Merci à toi.

- Ca me fait plaisir, répéta le Marin alors que le tout-terrain sportif se glissait dans la circulation, vers l'astroport, à la piste privée des Skendromme.

Emu et même plus par le regard très affectueux dont le vieil ingénieur le couvait, Aldéran se concentra sur la conduite.

* * *

><p>La navette automatisée avait amené les deux hommes à bord du <em>Lightshadow<em>, au Dock Orbital de _Skendromme Industry_.

Maji s'était précipité à la Salle des Machines, ouvrant les panneaux d'accès direct au cœur du vaisseau cerise et argent, tandis qu'Aldéran entrait ses codes d'accès personnels sur la console centrale de commandes, à plus d'un mètre soixante de hauteur !

- Ton père et toi avez réactivé le clone mémoire avec votre empreinte palmaire, à la fin des réparations, est-ce toujours enregistré ?

- Oui, Maji.

- En ce cas, je dois juste procéder à une vérification de surface, j'aurai le temps du voyage pour tout passer en revue méthodiquement.

Tandis que le vieil Ingénieur s'agitait, Aldéran se souvint de son retour au Dock Orbital, mais non encore à bord, alors que les réparations étaient terminées depuis plusieurs semaines et que son père ne devait pas arriver avant encore un mois pour la « réanimation » de l'Ordinateur.

_Karémyne jeta un coup d'œil à son fils silencieux devant la baie vitrée du salon donnant une vie imprenable sur l'immense vaisseau._

_Le jeune homme était silencieux depuis de trop longues minutes et sur son visage, il y avait comme de la peur, et même de la souffrance à la vue du vaisseau qui lui avait pourtant fait découvrir ses premiers grands émois spatiaux !__ Et c'était bien là la réaction que sa mère avait redoutée !_

_- __Tu te souviens de ce que ton père et moi te disions quand tu tombais de poney et qu'on te replaçait en selle ?_

_- Toujours remonter… __Idem avec mon tricycle… Mais là, ça n'a rien à voir… J'ai manqué y laisser la vie !_

_- Tout comme tu peux désormais te briser la nuque quand la jument que tu dresses t'envoie voltiger, comme tu peux faire une dure chute avec ta moto et bien sûr comme tu peux te prendre une balle à chaque sortie avec ton Unité d'Intervention !_

_- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais cela m'angoisse malgré tout à un point !_

_- Je comprends. Mais tout a été remis en état, mieux encore qu'avant, et les mises à __jour du clone mémoriel te protégeront encore plus !_

_- Je sais que tu as fait au mieux, maman, avec papa._

_Le jeune homme eut soudain un sourire sarcastique._

_- Ces mois de réparations, tous ce matériel, tous ces Ingénieurs au mieux de leur talent… Allez, maintenant maman, crache le morceau : la remise en état du Lightshadow va me coûter tout mon argent de poche ?_

_- Seulement ton argent de poche ? s'amusa-t-elle.__ As-tu seulement idée du montant total des factures une fois additionnées ? Ton argent de poche ? Et plus encore ! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, Aldie, tu n'auras pas à débourser un karény !_

_- Mais, ça va vraiment te coûter un pont, maman !_

_Karémyne cligna de l'œil à l'adresse de son fils._

_- Dis donc, mon grand, à quoi crois-tu donc que serve une caisse noire ? !_

- Cette fois, on va pouvoir s'envoler dans quelques minutes seulement, Aldie ! lança Maji en sortant d'un pilier, rabattant le panneau.

- Bien, je vais finir mon Plan de Vol.

- Fais attention de ne pas heurter le satellite qui est à tribord, prévint encore le Marin.

Aldéran qui avait passé les portes revint sur ses pas.

- Tribord, c'est quoi encore, la gauche ou la droite ? !

* * *

><p>En dépit de sa boutade, quand le Marin le rejoignit sur la Passerelle, Aldéran pianotait sur son clavier, finissant d'encoder son Plan de Vol, rapidement, avec précision, les lunettes aux verres teintés glissées tout au bout de son nez.<p>

- On ne suit pas le Plan de Vol dont tu me parlais dans la voiture ? fit Maji.

- Non, un message en urgence de ma mère : je dois passer par l'Antenne des chantiers navals à Tumul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois virer quelqu'un !

Peu après, le _Lightshadow_ fonçait à travers l'espace.

**13.**

- Tout a été reconstruit à l'identique, remarqua Maji après s'être annoncé à l'appartement du fils de son capitaine.

- Oui, je l'ai demandé, je crois. Après être revenu, j'ai eu tant de séances chez le psy qu'entre mon amnésie et les traumatismes physiques et crânien j'ai encore du mal à faire la part entre souvenirs, délires et réalité… Il me fallait me retrouver dans un lieu familier. Ce piano à queue est peut-être le jumeau de celui qui a fini en cendres dans les explosions, mais il a son sensiblement différent de l'autre…

- Je ne suis pas capable de faire la différence. Et tu joues toujours aussi bien ! Je n'ai aucune idée du morceau que tu interprétais mais ça m'a hérissé les poils, et c'est un compliment !

- Merci. Alors, ces révisions ?

- Pour autant que je puisse en juger, tout fonctionne à 120% des capacités. Oui, au premier lancement les ordinateurs pètent le feu, si je puis dire, ensuite ils s'alignent sur la façon dont le vaisseau et le capitaine les sollicitent.

- Tu veux dire que plus j'en exigerai, plus performant ils seront, et inversement ?

De la tête, Maji approuva.

- Tu en as pour longtemps à Tumul ?

- Je ne fais qu'un aller-retour sur cette planète. N'éteints même pas les Réacteurs !

- A tes ordres, capitaine Aldéran !

- Maji, je…

- Le _Lightshadow_ est à toi, tu le diriges, tu en es donc le capitaine !

- Merci, fit encore le jeune homme.

- Nous arrivons en orbite de Tumul, prévint l'Ordinateur. Ta navette est prête, Aldie.

* * *

><p>Les bureaux de <em>Skendromme Industry<em> sur la planète Tumul, dans l'Etat-Capitale de Tum, n'avaient peut-être jamais vu un Skendromme en franchir le seuil, mais chaque membre du personnel administratif de la hiérarchie connaissait le visage de la Présidente et de ses héritiers.

Mod Krend, le Directeur de la Zone Galactique pour tout ce qui concernait les contrats, affaires, mines et chantiers navals, se leva à l'entrée d'Aldéran.

- Bienvenue, M. Skendromme. Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour l'honneur de vous rencontrer. J'espère que ma Présidente, votre mère, n'a pas à se plaindre de mes services ?

- Si, justement, jeta le jeune homme en prenant place dans l'espace salon, des sodas et des petits sandwiches rapidement servis par la secrétaire. Ma mère a reçu de nombreux courriers…

- Quand on doit prendre des décisions, quand on tranche, il y a toujours des mécontents. Je parlais au niveau général, M. Skendromme : sous ma direction, _SI_ a fait de plantureux bénéfices, et ce depuis bien des années.

- En effet. Mais bien que l'empire de _SI_ ne fasse pas exception à la règle, qu'il y aie sûrement des squelettes dans les placards, autant Dankest que ma mère ont un fond profondément éthique… Et vos méthodes pour pousser les équipes à l'épuisement, à harceler les subalternes, à mener les responsables de chantiers à la menace… pour ensuite vous servir sur les bénéfices des contrats. Et, tout mis ensemble, ma mère ne peut l'accepter. Vous êtes viré, M. Krend !

- Vous ne pouvez pas…, rugit le Directeur.

- Je suis le fils de ma mère. Bien que cela ne soit pas ma responsabilité habituelle, je peux agir en son nom – une sorte de fondé de pouvoir héréditaire ! – et à ce titre je vous mets à la porte !

- Après le procès que je…

- Si vous voulez la lettre de recommandation de ma mère, je vous conseille de ne pas faire d'esclandre, rétorqua sèchement le jeune homme. Oui, voilà le marché que moi je vous mets entre les mains : déguerpissez avec cette lettre ou rebellez-vous et ma mère peut faire tourner le procès que vous intenteriez des dizaines d'années durant si nécessaire !

Et, pour finir d'approuver ses dires, Aldéran posa devant le Directeur l'enveloppe contenant la lettre de recommandation de Karémyne.

- Je n'ai qu'à inscrire moi-même la date de ce jour.

Le Directeur dictateur ayant plié bagages – avec juste dans un premier temps le plus précieux de ses décos personnelles – Aldéran avait pris place au bureau, avant de presser le bouton d'appel de la secrétaire.

- Madame Elk, pouvez-vous faire venir l'Ingénieur Tip Sherlm ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

* * *

><p>Et quand l'Ingénieur se présenta, le jeune homme se mit debout, serra la main tendue.<p>

- Vos lettres ont été prises en considération, reprit-il ensuite. Il y a eu enquête. Je viens de virer Krend… Du point de vue financier, c'était excellent pour _SI_, mais ma mère ne fonctionne pas ainsi bien qu'elle ne puisse, malheureusement, suivre chaque Antenne… Mais elle a tenu a faire le ménage ici.

- Merci, M. Skendromme. Mais, qui va pouvoir reprendre les fonctions de Krend au pied levé, afin que la réputation de l'empire ne soit pas en défaut, même quelques semaines… ?

- Mais, vous ! sourit Aldéran.

* * *

><p>S'approchant de la zone des Grands Soleils de Zenkar, Aldéran s'était inquiété, tendu, paniqué même !<p>

- Mais, qu'y a-t-il, petit ? se permit alors Maji alors qu'il partageait un repas entièrement préparé avec des aliments frais par le jeune homme, dont un soufflé parfaitement réussi !

- Il y a trop d'interférences énergétiques dans le coin… Ce n'est pas normal ! Et, je te rappelle, Maji, que mon aîné est sur la station spatiale Burfonk pour son séminaire… J'ai appris de Toshy les phénomènes galacto-physiques de cette Zone… Une explosion et les astéroïdes partent en pluie meurtrière tout partout ! Sans compter que certains pirates usent de ce procédé, artificiellement, pour bombarder leur cible, l'affoler, et s'en emparer, la piller… Maji, leur prochaine cible est Burfonk !

- On va le protéger.

Aldéran soupira.

- Selon les scans de Toshy, plus de trois bandes de pirates se sont alliées pour provoquer une pluie artificielle d'astéroïdes… droit sur la station… Je dois y filer, la protéger mais je ne serai pas là à temps, mon père sera là avec quelques heures d'avance…

- Quel est le problème ? s'inquiéta le vieux Marin qui trouvait au contraire très rassurant que ce soit son ancien capitaine qui soit sur place !

- Il a déjà accusé quelques attaques, dont il ne m'a pas dit davantage, mais je sais qu'il n'a plus assez de missiles que pour tenir bien longtemps, pour détruire assez d'astéroïdes, avant que je n'arrive… Maji, si ce vieux fou n'accepte pas, pour une fois, de décrocher pour sauver sa vie au lieu s'interposer jusqu'au bout, il va être détruit… Et je connais mon père…

- Je fais tout donner au _Lightshadow_, hurla quasiment Maji en se précipitant vers la Salle des Machines !


	9. Chapter 9

**1****4.**

Entre la conférence sur la fusion des grycènes et celle sur la recherche appliquée concernant les molécules de saréides, Skyrone s'était rendu dans une autre des sept sphères qui composaient la station spatiale de Burfonk.

Tout comme ceux qui transitaient par la station, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se préparait et ne pensait qu'à se changer les idées tout en échangeant des courriers électroniques avec Delly demeurée au Laboratoire à superviser les équipes de scientifiques.

* * *

><p>Le bar était différent des autres de l'étage où Skyrone s'était arrêté, le style anachronique, western avec ses murs en imitation bois et les portes à double battant, l'enseigne indiquant qu'il s'agissait du <em>Metal Bloody Saloon<em>.

L'établissement était plein et à l'intérieur, tout aussi évoquait un temps révolu, le métal ayant remplacé le bois tout en ayant son aspect. Et derrière le comptoir s'agitait un géant aux multiples bras.

Skyrone s'assit sur un haut tabouret, sursautant légèrement quand le géant déposa devant lui un verre empli d'un liquide ambré.

- Mais, je n'ai encore rien…

- Je crois que cela vous plaira, Monsieur. J'en suis même certain !

- Comment pouvez-vous… ? !

- J'ai entendu parler de vous, et même vu des photos. Vous êtes bien le fils aîné d'Albator, le frère d'Aldéran ?

- Oui, vous les connaissez ?

- J'ai cet honneur. Et moi, je suis Bobsdqildjavlb, mais contentez-vous de m'appeler Bob !

L'Octodian examina Skyrone dont le teint avait viré à l'écarlate alors que sa gorge s'était embrasée quand il avait goûté au Brandy d'Andromède !

- C'est un peu fort, reconnut Bob, une légère ironie dans la voix tandis qu'une de ses paumes frappait son nouveau client dans le dos. Vous vous y habituerez très vite !

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'un second verre, hoqueta encore Skyrone.

Bob eut une mimique qui devait être un sourire mais un peu effrayant sur son faciès.

- Vous ne pouvez déroger à la tradition familiale, insista-t-il. Même le Colonel Zéro a dû s'y plier pour accompagner ses amis lors de leurs venues dans mes _Metal_.

- Mon père et mon frère ont de bien étranges amis, commenta encore Skyrone en se détendant néanmoins et appréciant la chaleur bourrue de l'Octodian qui avait, de fait, à nouveau versé une rasade de Brandy dans son verre !

Bob avait installé Skyrone à une table près de son comptoir qu'il avait laissé à son barman.

- Je suis heureux de faire la connaissance d'un autre membre de la famille.

- Et moi j'apprécie de rencontrer un de ceux dont Aldéran parle, parfois. Son univers, tout comme celui de notre père, est tellement éloigné du mien… Même me retrouver dans l'espace, sur cette station, me fait très bizarre.

- Oui, Aldie m'a dit que vous n'étiez bien qu'au milieu de vos éprouvettes !

- Il n'a pas tort…

A la vibration de son beeper, Skyrone se leva.

- Ma conférence va bientôt débuter, il faut que je vous laisse, Bob.

- C'est vous qui la donnez ?

- Non, pas cette fois. Mon tour viendra ce soir !

- Je serai ravi de vous revoir, après.

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

><p>Dans un premier temps, pour bien signaler leur présence, et prouver ainsi qu'ils ne redoutaient rien, la dizaine de petits vaisseaux pirates avaient mitraillé la station spatiale de Burfonk, sectionnant une des passerelles entre deux sphères, et lançant leurs Tubes d'Abordage sur celle ainsi isolée pour en rançonner les personnes présentes !<p>

Deux autres sphères avaient subi le même sort mais une patrouille de chasseurs locaux s'approchant, les vaisseaux pirates s'étaient éloignés.

- Ils s'en vont ? hasarda Skyrone qui comme tous les clients du _Metal_ avait les yeux rivés sur les écrans renvoyant les images de l'extérieur de la station spatiale, le cœur battant, le ventre noué d'inquiétude.

- Certainement pas, gronda Bob près de lui. Il y a bien trop de butin, simple à prendre. Si j'en crois leurs précédents « exploits », ils vont sortir leur canon à ondes étroïques pour faire sauter la cohésion du champ d'astéroïdes tout proche et le projeter contre ces chasseurs puis sur nous !

- La station pourra supporter ces impacts ?

- Un astéroïde, le bouclier pourrait sûrement l'encaisser, ainsi que quelques autres, mais pas des centaines, marmonna sourdement l'Octodian. Et une fois les sphères éventrées, ces pirates n'auront plus qu'à se servir sur nos cadavres et à piller les entrepôts ainsi que les soutes des vaisseaux. Je crains que vous n'ayiez très mal choisi votre moment pour être dans l'espace, Skyrone !

- En effet… Une évacuation ? suggéra-t-il encore.

- Ce serait tomber de façon encore plus cuite entre leurs mains !

Bob se glissa à nouveau derrière son comptoir, à la recherche d'un boîtier dont il enfonça l'unique bouton.

« J'espère, Albator, que tu es au courant des rumeurs concernant ces pirates et que tu n'es pas très loin… En revanche, je me demande si tu sais que ton fils aîné est ici ! ? ».

* * *

><p>Comme l'avait dit l'Octodian, les vaisseaux des pirates avaient opéré une grande courbe pour éviter les chasseurs de la patrouille de protection.<p>

Après plus d'une heure de vol, ils s'étaient mis en position, en demi-cercle à proximité du champ d'astéroïdes. Au bout d'une courte tige, une boule avait vibré, émettant des ondes qui s'étaient croisées avant d'atteindre les astéroïdes pour briser l'équilibre du champ et vu leur composition particulière les précipiter vers la station spatiale dont tous les métaux allaient les attirer comme un aimant gigantesque !

- Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de rédiger mon testament…

- Ne soyez pas aussi pessimiste, Skyrone.

- Qu'espérez-vous donc, Bob ? s'étonna Skyrone en lui jetant un regard interloqué. Les chasseurs de la patrouille viennent d'être écrasés par ces astéroïdes et ils étaient notre seule protection !

- Je connais quelqu'un qui a toujours répondu présent à mes appels de détresse.

L'Octodian eut un nouveau petit rire.

- C'est d'ailleurs bien la moindre des choses en compensation de dévaster mes _MBS_ à chacune de ses venues quasi ou de m'entraîner dans des histoires pas possibles à patauger dans un marécage ou autres lieux sympatoches… !

Et Skyrone se demanda si le patron du _Metal Bloody Saloon_ n'avait pas perdu la tête !

* * *

><p>Le bouclier de protection entourant la station spatiale avait arrêté les premiers astéroïdes, avant de se fissurer et de céder.<p>

Vraiment paniqué, Skyrone pouvait suivre dans une sous-fenêtre des écrans le décompte de la distance et le temps d'impact estimé !

« Si seulement j'avais la moindre possibilité de prendre mes jambes à mon cou… Mais le cargo de croisière ne quittera jamais son quai d'arrimage, d'autant plus qu'il se ferait lui aussi compresser par ces astéroïdes ! Ca va mal se terminer… Misère, pour une fois que je quitte le sol de Ragel ! ».

L'Octodian faisant écran entre les portes battantes et lui, Skyrone n'avait aucune possibilité de fuite irraisonnée, découvrant que devoir attendre que la station soit pulvérisée était infiniment frustrant et paralysant aussi, l'angoisse l'emportant sur l'instinct de conservation.

- Il va arriver, murmura Bob. Ce satané pirate adore trop les effets de manche que pour ne pas révéler sa position au dernier moment !

De fait, l'espace s'embrasa soudain alors que les premiers astéroïdes étaient pulvérisés.

Se plaçant entre la station spatiale et la pluie de corps astraux, l'_Arcadia_ fit à nouveau feu de toutes ses pièces.


	10. Chapter 10

**1****5.**

Si Skyrone, et surtout Bob, avait repris espoir, quelques minutes durant, leurs cœurs s'étaient à nouveau serrés quand les canons de l'_Arcadia_ avaient cessé de tirer !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bob ?

- Je crois que votre père n'a plus de missile…

- Il ne peut plus rien, alors ?

- Oui, je le vois mal libérer le cœur d'antimatière de son vaisseau… Quoique…

- Mais, il ne faut pas qu'il reste là, il va se faire aplatir par les astéroïdes !

- On dirait que vous ne connaissez guère votre père, fit l'Octodian sur un léger ton de reproche. Il cherchera une solution, jusqu'à dernier moment.

- Mais il n'y a pas d'issue, glapit encore Skyrone, affolé.

- Faites-lui confiance.

Mais quand il vit le vaisseau vert pousser à nouveau ses Réacteurs, se diriger droit vers les astéroïdes, Skyrone conçut à nouveau les pires craintes !

- Bob, il ne va quand même pas… le faire ? !

- J'espère bien que non, qu'il a trouvé autre chose, souffla l'Octodian dont la mine indiquait clairement qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à ce qu'il venait de dire !

Opérant une brusque poussée et un virage brutal à 75°, l'_Arcadia_ s'écarta de la trajectoire des astéroïdes, laissant la place à un autre vaisseau arborant le drapeau noir des pirates.

- Mais, c'est qui lui… Ce n'est tout de même pas… Aldéran, murmura son aîné.

Le _Lightshadow_ explosant méthodiquement les astéroïdes comme au tir à pipes, l'_Arcadia_ s'était à nouveau dirigé vers eux larguant en chapelets des bombes aux explosions différées.

Les plus gros astéroïdes détruits, le bouclier de secours de Burfonk capable de supporter l'impact de ceux qui restaient, les deux vaisseaux avaient fait mine d'aller vers les petits appareils des trois bandes de pirates qui n'avaient pas demandé leur reste et avaient filé à pleine vitesse !

Le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ étaient alors revenus vers la station spatiale, demandant l'autorisation de s'arrimer à un Quai.

* * *

><p>Au <em>Metal Bloody Saloon<em>, Bob avait mis ses clients dehors, fermant l'établissement, ne gardant que Skyrone auprès de lui.

L'Octodian avait rapidement donné un coup de chiffon à son comptoir, agitant tous ses bras, aussi quand Aldéran et Albator étaient passés par l'entrée de service, le red bourbon était dans les verres, sans glace.

- Bien joué, les gamins !

Bien que présent, Skyrone se sentait totalement exclu de la complicité entre le patron du _Metal_ et ses deux hôtes pirates qui flûtaient le red bourbon comme s'il s'était s'agi de limonade !

Après avoir évacué le stress de leur intervention, en parlant un peu de tout et de rien, et Albator avait alors paru se rendre compte de la présence de son fils aîné.

- Sky ! Mais que fiche-tu ici ? !

- Son Séminaire, glissa Aldéran. On ne t'avait pas prévenu ?

- Non… Je sais que je ne demande pas à être tenu au courant de tous vos faits et gestes, mais au moins si vous devez séjourner dans l'espace… Après tout, Aldie, tu m'as informé toi, de ta sortie avec le _Lightshadow _!

- C'était indispensable, au cas où on aurait eu un souci ou si, de façon surprenante, Maji était tombé sur un os, sourit le jeune homme.

- Tu es arrivé plus vite que je ne pensais, reconnut alors le pirate.

- Maji a fait donner tout ce qu'il avait au _Lightshadow_. Les chantiers navals de maman ont encore dopé sa vitesse subliminale. J'ai surtout déboulé à temps, à ce qu'il me semble !

- Oui, ces bandes de pirates sont de vraies plaies, ils n'ont eu de cesse de pilonner l'_Arcadia_ et ce même si les canons leur occasionnaient de lourdes pertes… D'où le fait que je sois tombé à court de munitions… Cette fois, ça a vraiment été très juste, mais j'étais sûr que tu serais là pour me relayer face aux astéroïdes !

- Alors, Sky, tu as rencontré Bobsdqildjavlb, sourit Aldéran pour couper court à des propos qui devenaient bien trop chaleureux à son goût ! Que penses-tu de notre ami Octodian ?

- Il a une confiance absolue en toi, papa. Et il t'apprécie beaucoup, Aldie !

- Et nous, on est aussi surpris que contents de te revoir, Bob, fit le pirate à la crinière de neige alors que le patron du _Metal_ remplissait les verres des trois hommes.

La soirée se poursuivit jusque tard, Aldéran et son père rapportant des souvenirs communs avec Bob, qui n'était pas le dernier à en raconter, pour le plus grand plaisir de Skyrone.

**16.**

Le dernier jour du Séminaire, l'hémicycle de conférence avait été plein pour l'exposé de Skyrone sur la scission des molécules de lushus.

Demeurés jusqu'à son départ, mais pas assez héroïques que pour se farcir trois heures de termes techniques, Aldéran et son père avaient préféré retourner se scotcher au compter du _Metal Bloody Saloon _!

- Vous n'êtes que des froussards ! lança de fait Skyrone en les rejoignant, ses bagages déjà embarqués à bord du cargo de croisière qui allait le ramener chez lui.

- Comme si tes –ides et tes –ines pouvaient passionner quelqu'un, ricana son frère.

- Il m'a pourtant bien semblé qu'il n'y avait plus une place de libre, sans compter ceux qui suivaient la conférence en direct sur le circuit intérieur de télévision !

- Oh, ça, entre fêlés des éprouvettes…

- Tu rentres en vol direct ? préféra questionner Albator.

- Oui. J'ai hâte de plancher sur quelques nouveaux mystères découverts lors des autres exposés !

- Il est toujours comme ça ? glissa Bob en servant des parts de tarte.

- En général, c'est pire, gloussa Aldéran, il y a sa femme qui fait chorus !

- Je constate qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec tes rejetons, Albator. Alors vous deux, quels sont vos projets de vol ?

- Moi, j'escorte le cargo de Sky, histoire qu'il ne se perde pas en route, je dépose Maji au passage puis je repars vers les étoiles. L'essentiel est que le _Lightshadow_ accumule des heures de vol !

- Tu me retrouveras dans les parages, ajouta le pirate. Le temps de faire appel à l'Oasis IV, de remplir l'Armurerie, et je vais continuer de mener la vie dure à ces bandes car depuis quelques temps, elles ralentissent fort la fréquentation des Couloirs de Navigation Commerciaux. Et Warius est un peu trop occupé dans la Nébuleuse du Gree que pour me filer un coup de pouce.

- Et toi, Bob, tu poursuis le tour de tes franchises ? reprit Aldéran.

- En effet. Et vous deux, les porte-poisse, restez loin de moi, intima l'Octodian. C'est toujours tellement plus tranquille quand vous ne franchissez pas les portes d'un _Metal_.

Albator eut un petit ricanement, se gardant bien de répondre !

- Décidément, Aldéran, après être revenu de la Constellation des Abeilles, avoir libéré un Couloir de Navigation, ce que tu as accompli aujourd'hui achève de poser ton empreinte sur l'espace. Tu ne seras jamais, vraiment, un pirate, mais tu bel et bien un guerrier des étoiles. Mes _Métal_ seront toujours ravis de ta venue.

Aldéran rougit jusqu'aux oreilles !

* * *

><p>L'<em>Arcadia<em> était déjà reparti quand Aldéran et Skyrone se séparèrent au Quai d'Embarquement du cargo de croisière.

- Finalement, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu seras près de nous. L'espace c'est vraiment dangereux !

- Mais non, pas tant que ça. Comme le dit Bob, les ennuis ont une fâcheuse tendance à nous trouver, notre père et moi ! Je suis certain que ton voyage de retour se passera bien mais je tiens à m'en assurer. Ne serait-ce que pour tranquilliser papa qui ne digère toujours pas d'avoir ignoré que tu te trouvais sur cette station qu'il tentait de protéger ! Il a eu très peur, rétrospectivement.

- Il aurait été… jusqu'au bout ? souffla Skyrone.

- Je le crains. Je te l'ai dit, un jour, il s'est donné pour but de protéger tout qui serait en difficultés sur sa route. Il n'a fait que cela, quasi, depuis qu'il est adulte ! Il ne changera pas.

- J'avais entendu, mais je ne réalisais pas… Allez, Aldie, on rejoint chacun notre bord !

* * *

><p>Aldéran avait suivi le cargo de croisière de son aîné jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un dock orbital civil de Ragel et ne débarque ses passagers.<p>

- Cette fois, si son taxi rate un virage, je n'en serai pas responsable !

- Bien sûr, mais tu ne penseras qu'à retrouver ce chauffeur et à lui faire payer ! remarqua Maji.

- Oui, s'il a lui-même survécu, je me chargerai de terminer le travail, ricana le jeune homme. Personne ne peut faire du mal aux miens sans en payer le prix, même si c'est par accident ! Et fais attention à toi en rentrant, Maji, ajouta-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Aldie. Je suis un Marin de l'_Arcadia_, tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai pu voir et par quels tourments aussi j'ai pu passer en étant auprès de ton père. Un jour, je te parlerai de Midori, la fille que j'ai eue avec une sylvidre… Oui, jeune homme, ton père ne fut pas le premier !

Maji ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine d'Aldéran, se frotta le bout du nez avant d'empoigner son baluchon.

- Je pars au plus vite, ainsi tu vas pouvoir rejoindre ton père.

- Bob, comme toujours, avait raison : tu es un guerrier des étoiles, différent et pareil à mon capitaine… Vous êtes enfin sur la même longueur d'onde, mais bien des épreuves vous attendent encore !

Aldéran sourit, ayant reconnu la voix qui venait de parler, l'ayant attendue depuis qu'il était reparti dans l'espace !

- Bienvenue à bord, Maetel. Tu me tiens un peu compagnie ?

- Oui. Maji, veux-tu bien partir ?

- Tout de suite, Mlle Maetel !

Aldéran fronça alors les sourcils mais ne dit rien qui aurait pu inquiéter le vieil Ingénieur, l'aurait fait rester et sans nul doute courir de nouveaux risques !

- Mes amitiés à Doc Ban et à ceux de _La Bannière de la Liberté_, fit encore le jeune homme. Merci pour ton aide durant ce vol de renaissance.

- Toujours à ton service. Toi aussi, sois prudent. On peut rafistoler le _Lightshadow_ autant de fois que de nécessaire, mais toi tu as tes limites physiques. A un de ces jours, capitaine Aldéran, dès ton retour passe au bar de Doc !

- Avec plaisir. Et, dans quelques mois, avec mon père et Warius on doit se retrouver à Gun, je ramènerai quelques palettes de Red Bourbon !

Le regard de Maji s'illumina avant qu'il ne quitte la passerelle du _Lightshadow_.

* * *

><p>Le <em>Lightshadow<em> avait repris son vol, subliminal, ses Réacteurs à leur maximum de puissance et gagnant toujours en vitesse à mesure qu'ils fonctionnaient !

Mais, absolument pas épaté, pas du tout rassuré par cette rapidité phénoménale, Aldéran se tourna totalement vers la jeune femme blonde toute de noir vêtue, la mine désormais décomposée.

- Maetel ! ?

L'éternelle voyageuse du 999 laissa couler ses larmes, plus triste que jamais. Et qu'elle n'ose pas poser son regard brun sur lui acheva de paniquer Aldéran.

- Maetel ? !

- Les républicains de Mintrop ont arrêté ton père avant qu'il n'aie pu rejoindre l'Oasis IV et se réarmer… Ils vont l'exécuter sans même un simulacre de procès ! Et ça c'est la version positive du proche avenir qui échappe en partie à ma vision…


	11. Chapter 11

**1****7.**

Autant Aldéran n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse arrêter son père plus que quelques heures, autant il n'avait jamais vu une Clio aussi agitée et visiblement incapable de se contrôler – pour le Corback qui pleurnichait sans discontinuer, il n'y avait rien de bien inhabituel !

- Je peux maintenant savoir ce qui s'est passé ? aboya-t-il quand il eut fait la jonction avec l'_Arcadia_ désormais dépourvu de capitaine. Comment mon père a-t-il pu permettre qu'on l'emprisonne ? Et, ensuite, de quel droit cette République le détient-elle ? Après tout, il est parfaitement en ordre de vol, toutes les autorisations à l'appui !

- L'avis de recherche jadis lancé par les Illumidas est toujours actif, expliqua alors Maetel. Ton père est demeuré un pirate et le matricule S.00999 demeure l'une des personnes les plus traquées dans l'univers ! La République de Mintrop n'a fait qu'appliquer le Code Galactique en arraisonnant l'_Arcadia_.

- Pourquoi il n'a pas filé ventre à terre ? grogna le jeune homme. Il devait se douter qu'on ne lui permettrait pas de repartir !

- Albator s'est toujours fichu comme d'une guigne de cet avis de recherche, intervint Clio qui avait enfin cessé de faire les cent pas. A l'époque, tout comme celui frappant Toshiro et Eméraldas, c'était même un honneur, le symbole de leur révolte.

- Depuis que les temps ne sont plus troublés, qu'il a rencontré Karémyne, je pense pouvoir avancer qu'il a quasi oublié cet avis de recherche, pourtant encore placardé à bien des murs, reprit Maetel.

- Oui, j'ai vu une affiche presque effacée, à Gun… se souvint Aldéran. Mais cet avis n'a plus lieu d'être, ceux de Mintrop doivent le relâcher sinon je fais tirer les canons l'_Arcadia _!

- On n'avait pas atteint l'Oasis, nous sommes toujours désarmés, renseigna alors Toshiro.

- Bon, j'utiliserai ceux de mon _Lightshadow_ en ce cas !

- Non, intima Maetel. Toi aussi, tu dois te plier au Code. En revanche, même s'ils sont dans la légalité, pour l'arrestation et la détention, les républicains ont une fâcheuse tendance à faire disparaître lesdits prisonniers ! Tu n'auras pas le temps d'alerter le Cabinet Juridique de _Skendromme Industry_… Voilà pourquoi j'ai été te chercher en urgence. Il faut que tu tentes la voie diplomatique, Aldéran, que les mintropois sachent qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à ce que ton père disparaisse sans laisser de traces !

- Ils n'ont pas intérêt à s'en prendre à lui, gronda le jeune homme. Toshy, tu as bien fait de venir à ma rencontre. A présent, pleine vitesse vers Mintrop, préviens-les déjà de mon arrivée !

- A tes ordres.

Maetel eut un soupir de soulagement mais sa mine demeura soucieuse et son regard indiquait toujours le plus grand souci pour la vie de son ami de longue date !

Aldéran s'assit dans l'inconfortable fauteuil de bois noir.

- Toshy, alerte aussi le _Karyu_ de Warius, il pourrait peut-être nous aider ?

- Je lui ai déjà relayé l'arrestation de ton père et nos inquiétudes quant à son sort, répondit le Grand Ordinateur.

- Et… ?

- Il a dit faire au plus vite, mais il est très très loin…

Et, à son tour, le jeune homme se sentit gagné par une angoisse jamais encore ressentie, et grandissante !

* * *

><p>Phul Gaviche eut involontairement un regard vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre, avant de quitter la terrasse pour revenir dans son bureau de Directeur du Pénitencier.<p>

- Ce Skendromme va vraiment venir plaider la cause de ce pirate ?

- Oui, fit Joups Hond, le Gardien-Chef. Il sera là demain matin. Le satellite-observatoire indique que le vaisseau vert est resté en orbite de la lune, ainsi que l'autre engin pirate.

- De quoi se mêle ce gamin pourri gâté qui s'amuse à voler sur un tel vaisseau ? !

- Aucune idée… Peut-être parce que les Lettres de Vol de l'_Arcadia_ émanent de l'entreprise qui porte son nom.

- Je ne vois effectivement que cela comme explication… Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de notre prisonnier.

- Surtout pas ! Je sais que c'est notre habitude mais là, on se désignerait comme coupables de bien trop évidente façon !

- Mais, on ne peut pas non plus lui rendre ce pirate et encore moins lui permettre de le voir, après ce qu'on lui a fait…

- Nous aviserons demain, conclut le Gardien-Chef, en fonction de la personnalité et des exigences de ce Skendromme. Si seulement d'ici là on pouvait trouver à qui livrer ce pirate, ce serait notre seule issue – en faisant ainsi fi de la prescriptions qui frappe ses méfaits et nous empêche donc, normalement, de l'emprisonner plus longtemps que ne le prévoit notre garde à vue !

**18.**

La navette d'Aldéran s'était posée dans la grande cour du Pénitencier et il avait conduit auprès du Directeur qu'accompagnait le Gardien-Chef.

Le jeune homme s'était présenté mais n'avait pas eu à détailler le lien l'unissant à celui qu'il venait chercher !

- Vous pouviez l'arrêter, ce à quoi il n'a pu s'opposer sans justement transgresser la loi, mais dans vingt-quatre heures votre garde à vue prend fin. Et je sais que tous les forfaits – ou présumés tels - à l'encontre de mon père sont prescrits ! ajouta-t-il d'une traite, Toshiro ayant procédé à toutes les vérifications durant le voyage pour atteindre la planète. J'exige donc que vous le libériez, même avant la fin de cette garde à vue puisque vous ne pouvez rien lui reprocher !

- L'_Arcadia_ et son capitaine sont peut-être en ordre de vol mais nous ne lui avons jamais donné l'autorisation de parcourir notre zone d'espace, siffla Phul Gaviche.

- En effet, mais il n'a commis aucun acte répréhensible, rétorqua Aldéran, l'oreillette bien vissée dans son pavillon et Toshiro lui soufflant en direct ses réponses ! Sa route passait effectivement par vos limites spatiales, la demande de les traverser a été envoyée à temps.

- Et nous n'avons pas répondu. Il n'avait donc aucun droit d'être là, nos satellites et nos appareils de patrouille à portée de tir de ses canons !

- Il n'avait plus de quoi les armer.

- Nous l'ignorions, fit remarquer Phul, avec pertinence. Nos Autorités n'ont voulu prendre aucun risque et lui ont envoyé un de nos cuirassés. Ce pirate figurait toujours dans les archives spatiales, sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt. Nous n'avons fait que suivre le Code Galactique et recherchons depuis à qui le remettre.

- Je suis venu me porter garant de lui, et l'emmener, rappela encore Aldéran.

Le Directeur du Pénitencier secoua négativement la tête.

* * *

><p>- Je suppose que vous avez noté, M. Skendromme, que vous n'avez également pas été autorisé à voler dans notre espace, glissa doucereusement Phul Gaviche.<p>

- Est-ce que vous répondez parfois aux demandes de passage qui vous sont faites ? jeta le jeune homme qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez !

- Et vous, est-ce une habitude héréditaire que de n'en faire qu'à votre tête et de poursuivre votre route sans attendre l'accord de vol ?

- J'étais un peu pressé, fit Aldéran, sur la défensive. Je suis au courant pour les « accidents », dans ce Pénitencier et ailleurs ! Et mon père est vraiment quelqu'un de très particulier. Qu'il soit recherché, et un pirate, ne vous donne absolument pas le droit de le retenir plus longtemps, ou de le faire disparaître puisque vous n'avez plus un seul Illumidas à qui le livrer pour toucher la récompense !

- Ne déviez donc pas de sujet, intervint Joups Hond. Tout comme votre père, votre vaisseau n'a aucun droit de se trouver dans notre zone territoriale, et il en va de même pour votre personne !

- Collez-moi une amende si ça vous chante, mais je n'allais pas laisser passer plus de temps avant de m'assurer que mon père allait bien ! Maintenant, je veux le voir et qu'il reparte avec moi.

- Vous « exigez », vous « voulez », mais vous n'avez aucun ordre à nous donner, M. Skendromme. Vous êtes sur notre sol et vous n'avez pas respecté nos lois en volant sans autorisation dans notre espace privé !

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? aboya Aldéran. Me foutre au trou aussi ?

- Exactement ! fit le Directeur du Pénitencier alors que quatre gardes, arme au poing, entraient.

* * *

><p>Si Toshiro pouvait tout entendre en direct et murmurer à l'oreille d'Aldéran, il était impossible à ce dernier de lui parler mais le Grand Ordinateur n'avait pas besoin qu'il appelle à l'aide pour savoir que le jeune homme était à son tour dans un sacré pétrin !<p>

- Mais, ils ne peuvent pas, s'étrangla Clio en achevant de se décomposer.

- Je crains bien que si, fit Toshiro. Techniquement parlant, ou plutôt administrativement parlant. Nous n'avons pas eu l'autorisation de traverser l'espace immédiat de la République, pas plus qu'Aldéran !

- Mais, ce n'est qu'une formule de politesse, jeta la voix de Warius depuis le _Karyu_, encore trop loin pour que son image soit relayée sur l'écran de l'_Arcadia_. Nous faisons toujours une demande, mais nous ne recevons au grand jamais une réponse, au pire, parfois, un refus et donc là nous agissons en conséquence ! Ces mintropois sont fous à lier : ils ne peuvent pas plus détenir Albator que son fils. D'autant plus en ce qui concerne Aldéran qui est, malgré les rumeurs, porteur d'un nom parmi les plus prestigieux qui soit… même s'il est arrivé là sous un drapeau pirate.

- Peux-tu faire quelque chose, Warius ? questionna la jurassienne. J'aurais aimé que Maetel aie pu rester, elle est une princesse… Mais le 999 avait à poursuivre sa route.

- Je te promets d'user de tout le poids de mon statut d'Officier supérieur de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Quand arrives-tu ? questionna encore Clio.

- Je serai là en début de matinée.

Et elle reprit un peu espoir.

* * *

><p>Phul Gaviche serra les poings.<p>

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi après s'être enferrés dans une telle situation ? avoua-t-il.

- Nous faisons comme nous l'avions prévu, rétorqua sèchement Joups Hond. Mon équipe de Nettoyeurs sera de retour à l'aube, et j'organiserai le changement des rondes pour nous libérer la cour inférieure.

- Bien, en ce cas, nous les exécuterons à ce moment, conclut le Directeur du Pénitencier.

Toshiro ne se réjouit guère qu'à son arrivée dans le bureau de Phul Aldéran aie glissé un micro sous l'un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- A l'aube ! Il faut que le _Lightshadow_ y aille et canarde à tout va pour couvrir la fuite d'Albator et d'Aldéran jusqu'à la navette !

- Je vous interdis de faire tirer un seul missile ! siffla en retour Warius. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'Albator n'aie pas filé quand ce cuirassé l'a arraisonné ? Il ne pouvait courir le risque de se placer en porte à faux en regard des Lois Galactiques ! Il ne pouvait plus jouer au pirate sans foi ni loi, ne serait-ce que pour que ces écarts ne se répercutent pas sur sa famille et surtout sa femme et Aldéran qui sillonne lui aussi l'espace… Et ça l'a mis dans un sacré pétrin ! Laissez-moi faire, je vais faire pousser le _Karyu_ jusqu'aux extrêmes limites de ses possibilités et arriver à l'aube.

- Si tu n'es pas là à temps, mon clone sur le _Lightshadow_ partira à la rescousse du père et du fils, prévint le Grand Ordinateur.

* * *

><p>Après avoir assommé leur récalcitrant prisonnier, les gardes l'avaient traîné jusqu'à une cellule et l'y avaient jeté, auprès du corps brisé et ensanglanté de son père.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**19****.**

- Attends un peu que je sorte d'ici et que je me retrouve face à ce Gaviche et à son Gardien-Chef, papa, je leur ferai payer les intérêts de ce qu'ils t'ont fait !

- Faudrait d'abord qu'on t'en laisse la possibilité. Et je doute que ce soit dans leurs intentions… Je crois plutôt qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à nous faire disparaître…

- Il faut trouver le moyen de leur fausser compagnie, maugréa encore Aldéran. Et tu dois absolument être vu par un médecin !

Une quinte de toux secoua son père qui cracha encore du sang.

- Ils t'ont bien abîmé, soupira le jeune homme. Pourquoi ?

- Question stupide. Avaient-ils besoin d'une raison pour tous ces passages à tabac ? En revanche ta venue les a frustrés de ne pas pouvoir faire encore durer le plaisir, leur plaisir… Bien que je n'aurais plus tenu le coup bien longtemps.

- Oui, ils ont bien cassé leur jouet en y allant beaucoup trop fort d'entrée. Mais moins que tes côtes et ton poignet cassé, ce sont les hémorragies internes qui m'inquiètent… Sans parler de toutes les autres lésions. Machinar doit t'examiner au plus vite !

- Tu as prévenu Warius ?

- Toshy l'a fait aussitôt enregistrée ta garde à vue ! Il fallait faire jouer toutes les relations possibles pour te sortir de ce Pénitencier puisque ces mintropois avaient l'audace de te détenir sans motif ! Enfin, leur raison n'a rien de valable et ne tiendrait pas devant un tribunal… D'où effectivement la nécessité de nous faire disparaître.

- Qu'ils aient osé s'en prendre à toi prouve qu'ils sont au-delà de toute raison, convint Albator. Et, effectivement, leur argumentation aurait été balayée en quelques mots par un avocat de _SI _!

- Ménage-toi, pria Aldéran, plus que soucieux. Garde tes quelques forces, on risquera d'en avoir bien besoin !

- Comme si j'allais seulement arriver à tenir debout, avoua encore le pirate dont la respiration était sifflante et douloureuse.

- Il le faudra bien, marmonna le jeune homme qui redoutait surtout de le voir à nouveau tourner de l'œil. Il fera jour dans deux heures… Il faudra bien qu'il se passe quelque chose !

* * *

><p>Phull Gaviche et Joups Hond s'étaient retrouvés, très tôt, avant les changements d'équipes des gardes et le ballet des livreurs ainsi que l'arrivée du personnel d'entretien.<p>

- Mes Nettoyeurs sont bien là, confirma le Gardien-Chef. J'ai fait couper le circuit des caméras au niveau de la cour inférieure et les grues qui servent aux travaux seront des obstacles naturels qui dissimuleront en bonne partie ce qui se passe !

- Ca ne va pas plaire aux deux vaisseaux pirates, remarqua le Directeur du Pénitencier. S'ils attaquaient…

- Alors, là, ils seraient, vraiment, dans les soucis, grinça Joups ! Bien qu'effectivement, je le sentirais très mal si ces deux énormes vaisseaux libéraient leur puissance de feu – quoique, ça vaporiserait aussi leurs capitaines !

- Ils ne resteront pourtant pas sans réagir quand ils sauront que c'est le moment, reprit encore Phull Gaviche. L'émetteur posé par le fils des pirates les a informés en direct de nos intentions. Et ils ont bel et bien eu la nuit pour se préparer ! Je n'aime pas ça. Mais on ne peut permettre que ces deux pirates rapportent ce que nous leur avons fait.

- C'est vrai que mes gardes se sont bien défoulés sur le père. Mais si on ne l'avait pas menotté avant, je suis certain qu'eux-mêmes ne s'en seraient pas sortis sans dommages !

- Ca va être l'heure, je vais aller observer tout cela depuis mon salon. Fais vite et bien, surtout !

* * *

><p>- Ca me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs, gronda le Grand Ordinateur de l'<em>Arcadia<em>.

- Quoi donc ? fit Clio qui préférait s'en tenir à l'instant présent.

- Toshiro évoque l'exécution programmée de Maya et d'Eméraldas, par les Illumidas, lança Warius. Là, il y avait eu un ultimatum et Albator et Toshy avaient veillé la nuit jusqu'à l'heure de l'arrivée du peloton…

- Où es-tu ? jeta alors la jurassienne. Seras-tu là à temps ?

- Oui.

- Tu as contacté ce Pénitencier et son Directeur ? ajouta Toshiro.

- Ce Gaviche n'a pas accusé réception de mes appels, avoua alors le Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante. Mes jets de combat sont donc prêts au décollage.

- Quelles sont tes intentions ? firent Clio et Toshiro, qui les devinaient pourtant aisément !

- Ishikura va procéder à des frappes chirurgicales pour éloigner les gardes et autres éventuels soldats d'Albator et d'Aldéran, et couvrir leur fuite vers la navette, si elle n'a pas été désactivée. Sinon, on les récupèrera au sol directement.

- Dans un espace aussi restreint, il sera vraiment très mal aisé de voler, sans compter ces grues…

- Mes pilotes sont très bons, rétorqua Warius, un peu sèchement. Et ces grues vont justement nous servir pour couper la route à ces gardes !

- Ca va être l'enfer là-dessous, ce sera très juste pour Albator et son fils, s'inquiéta Clio. Ishikura devra être prudent comme jamais pour ne pas les toucher !

- Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire.

* * *

><p>Sur la passerelle du <em>Karyu<em>, trois regards se croisèrent.

- Ceux de l'_Arcadia_ n'ont pas tort, glissa Marina Oki. Il y a beaucoup d'obstacles dans cette cour !

- Je serai très prudent, assura Ishikura qui était brièvement venu, en combinaison de vol, casque au creux du bras. J'ai bien briefé mes équipiers. On va tirer vos amis de ce mauvais pas, Colonel !

- J'y compte bien, rugit Warius. Ensuite, qu'il le veuille ou non, ce Gaviche devra me rendre des comptes. Et s'il a fait le moindre mal à Albator ou à Aldéran, cela bardera pour lui. De toute façon, je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer comme une fleur ! Il est fini pour lui le temps de se comporter en tyran et au mépris des lois qu'il prétend respecter…

Il grogna encore entre ses dents, serrant les poings, n'ignorant en rien combien ce qu'il avait projeté était dangereux pour ses deux amis !

**20.**

Soutenant son père dont, en plus des os brisés, le corps était couvert de plaies ouvertes, chaque nerf relayant des ondes de douleur à chaque pas, Aldéran n'en menait pas large.

« Là, je crois qu'on n'a plus guère d'espoir pour tenter une évasion… Même si j'arrivais à me débarrasser de quelques gardes, il resterait les autres, et surtout papa n'aura jamais la force de rejoindre la navette. On est mal ! ».

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma journée, avancez ! siffla Joups Hond qui attendait au bout du couloir donnant directement sur la cour intérieure.

- Qui a jamais été pressé pour sa propre exécution ? jeta en retour le jeune homme.

- Plus vite, insista l'un des quatre gardes qui les escortaient, en lui cinglant les reins du bout de sa matraque.

S'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, Aldéran aurait réagi et écrasé son poing sur le nez du fâcheux, quitte à se reprendre en retour un coup de crosse sur la tête, comme la veille – mais là, il devait parvenir à l'extérieur avec son père et c'était tout ce qui lui importait !

* * *

><p>Bien qu'il soit encore très tôt, le ciel bien que couvert était très lumineux, mais le fond de l'air était extrêmement frais.<p>

Douze gardes armés de fusil se tenaient au milieu de la cour, en rang, mais sur les vidéos des exécutions officielles de Mintrop on les voyait refermer un cercle mortel autour du condamné avant de le foudroyer à bout portant.

- Même si ça m'a toujours pendu au nez, je ne me voyais pas finir ainsi, murmura Albator dans un souffle. Et certainement pas avec toi !

- Et je n'ai aucune chance de seulement arriver à reprendre un semblant d'avantage, avoua Aldéran. Ils sont trop nombreux, trop bien armés. Si seulement nous avions nos cosmoguns et gravity saber, ça rétablirait un chouya l'équilibre ! Je suis désolé, papa…

- Et moi donc, fit encore le pirate avant que l'accès de toux ne le laisse totalement épuisé, anéanti par les souffrances de son corps malmené, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Joups Hond s'avança jusqu'à la limite extérieure du cercle que les exécuteurs avaient formé.

- A genoux ! intima-t-il.

- Et puis quoi encore ? aboya Aldéran. Ce n'est qu'en nous flinguant que vous nous ferez toucher définitivement le sol.

- Ca va, tu es soulagé par ta minable bravade ? Il ne fallait pas jouer contre plus fort que vous, les pirates, et perdre !

* * *

><p>Clio était devenue lumineuse quand elle avait constaté le piètre état physique de son ami qui avait laissé une traînée sanglante derrière lui et dont le visage et les mains étaient tuméfiés.<p>

- Si seulement je ne m'étais pas engagée vis-à-vis de Warius, rugit-elle. Je peux t'assurer que j'aurais fait un massacre, Toshy !

- Comme si mes circuits ne me démangeaient pas, ajouta l'Ordinateur du _Lightshadow_. Le Colonel du _Karyu_ ne laissera pas passer de tels actes, c'est la seule chose qui me retienne – pour le moment – de ne pas foncer !

* * *

><p>Tentant pour sa part de faire abstraction de ce qu'il avait vu via les mini-caméras envoyées vers la cour intérieure et devant servir surtout aux jets de combat pour suivre la situation au plus près, Warius Zéro se concentrait sur les seuls gardes – ceux du peloton, et les autres, en hauteur - et Joups Hond !<p>

- Tiens-toi prêt, Ishikura. Ton premier passage doit briser entièrement les lignes de ces gardes pour que toi, Grenadier, tu puisses aller les récupérer avec ta navette.

- Nous sommes prêts, Colonel, assurèrent ses deux membres d'équipage.

- En ce cas, allez-y, feu à volonté !

Abaissant leur bouclier d'invisibilité et relâchant la sourdine de leur réacteur, les jets de combat du vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante étaient apparus, en formation, chaque pilote se dirigeant sur sa cible.

Et les tirs avaient zébrés l'air, arrosant de toutes parts la cour intérieure du Pénitencier, obligeant les gardes de rompre leur position pour se mettre à l'abri pour ensuite riposter vers les appareils du _Karyu_.

Cela avait aussitôt été le chaos dans la cour, entre les impacts au sol et aux murs, les tuyauteries et autres systèmes éventrés et libérant des volutes de fumée épaisse.

Mais cela n'avait rien été comparé au percement de deux citernes servant de réserve aux circuits alternatifs de la centrale énergétique, et cela avait été un nuage noir grandissant qui avait envahi l'air.

Les jets de combat avaient poursuivi leur ballet, visant alors les grues afin d'empêcher les gardes de se regrouper, autant pour viser les jets que pour s'assurer à nouveau de leurs deux prisonniers.

Dès les premiers tirs, Aldéran s'était précipité vers l'abri le plus proche, sous un escalier extérieur en colimaçon.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'attendais de la part de Warius…

Il avait alors examiné l'évolution de la situation, où c'était plutôt la débandade face au feu nourri des jets. Un garde venant pour l'arrêter, le jeune homme avait usé des Point de Pression pour le paralyser et se saisir de son arme avant de le repousser du bout du pied.

- On a un passage vers la navette, il faut absolument nous y diriger. Ces différentes fumées nous dissimuleront, même à des gardes proches. Tu vas y arriver, papa ?

- Je ne crois pas…

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'être défaitiste, je te l'interdis ! Reste appuyé sur moi, on va y aller, et j'ai besoin de pouvoir nous défendre avec ce pisto-mitrailleur !

Et bien que sachant infliger de nouvelles douleurs à son père en lui imposant d'inhumains efforts en regard de son état physique et de sa faiblesse, Aldéran avança du plus rapidement qu'il put.

Un souffle de vent ouvrant une trouée dans les nuages de fumée, il aperçut le Gardien-Chef qu'il abattit d'une balle en pleine tête.

* * *

><p>Depuis la passerelle du <em>Karyu<em>, sur son écran central, Warius ne voyait… que de la fumée opaque !

- Ce n'est pas possible, maugréa-t-il, poings serrés. Non seulement impossible de localiser qui que ce soit, mais les jets risquent tout bonnement de se heurter les uns les autres ! Dirigez-vous uniquement aux radars et sortez de là !

- Je perçois qu'un groupe de gardes s'est rassemblé, je crois qu'ils vont tenter de fermer les portes entre la cour intérieure et celle où se trouve la navette, informa Ishikura.

- J'ai aussi leur écho sur mon radar… Coupe-leur la route, abats cette grue à 14h !

- A vos ordres, Colonel.

Et le jet vira rapidement pour se positionner au mieux afin de viser les bases stables de la grue.

La fumée se dissipant légèrement, Warius blêmit soudain, réalisant que le dernier tir ordonné allait bien toucher la grue qui allait donc basculer… droit sur Aldéran et Albator !

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne les ai pas vus… Un autre tir, pour l'obliger à tomber sous un autre angle !

- Trop tard, souffla Marina alors que l'appareil disloqué s'abattait au sol !

* * *

><p>Les jets de combat s'étaient posés, formant un périmètre de sécurité que les gardes n'auraient osé franchir, leurs fusils et pistos-mitrailleurs incapables de rivaliser avec les mitraillettes et les missiles.<p>

Mais totalement indifférent à la situation maîtrisée, Warius s'était fait un chemin dans la cour qui était un véritable champ de bataille, aux multiples obstacles.

Le cœur battant, il s'approcha de la grue, apercevant sous les débris les corps inertes de ses amis, Aldéran ayant fait du sien un bouclier dérisoire pour protéger son père.


	13. Chapter 13

**21****.**

Même si le scandale entre la République de Mintrop et l'Etat-Major de la Flotte Indépendante était énorme, d'une ampleur inégalée depuis bien des années, Warius n'y songeait pas un instant, toutes ses pensées vers un sujet bien plus proche, et bien plus préoccupant !

_La veille, alors que ses jets de combat continuaient de tenir en respect Phull Gaviche et ses gardes, que les diplomates de sa Flotte entraient en jeu avec les autorités républicaines, le Colonel du Karyu avait fait le point dans son appartement, avec sa commandante en second et épouse._

_- Comment est-ce que je pourrai jamais me pardonner ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai ordonné, tout à l'heure !_

_- Avec une visibilité nulle… remarqua la jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée et en combinaison rose. Il est déjà miraculeux de ne pas avoir eu de pertes avec les jets, qu'ils ne se soient pas percutés en plein vol !_

_- Je ne fanfaronnais pas face à Clio et Toshiro : je dispose de pilotes exceptionnels ! remarqua-t-il, un peu vexé._

_- Avec le manque de temps, il était impossible de connaître les caractéristiques techniques de cette cour, de savoir pour ces citernes._

_- Tu ne me mettras __pas du baume au cœur, Marina, soupira-t-il ensuite. J'ai commis une telle erreur… J'ai oublié que même quasi à genoux, Albator et son fils ne resteraient pas terrés dans une cache à attendre que ça cesse de tirer tout partout ! Aldéran savait que la navette était leur seule planche de salut et il n'aurait pas fait un pas sans son père ! Je crois qu'aucun des deux n'y serait parvenu, mais ils ne seraient tombés qu'en plein effort… Ils étaient en bonne voie, le gamin n'usant de son arme que pour toucher une cible, et ne pouvant donc aller vite en soutenant son père. Avec quelques secondes de plus, la grue tombait derrière eux et leur ouvrait une sorte de voie royale vers la navette. Ce ne fut pas le cas, et ils ont été pris au piège !_

_Warius se leva à nouveau, faisant les cent pas dans le salon._

_- Sans compter qu'Albator était déjà bien mal en point avant que cette grue ne lui tombe dessus, reprit-il, rageur, autant contre ceux du Pénitencier que contre lui-même.__ Ils l'ont honteusement battu, encore et encore, et les marques sur ses poignets indiquent qu'ils ne lui ont pas laissé l'ombre d'une chance alors qu'ils étaient supérieurs en nombre et surtout bien plus jeunes ! Dans une configuration d'affrontement loyale, il ne leur aurait pas été aisé de le mettre dans cet état ! Marina ?_

_- Les blessures en elles-mêmes sont déjà préoccupantes, mais il y a ces hémorragies internes, tant de temps sans soins, et cette côte brisée qui lui a perforé le poumon…__ Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout, confirma de fait la mécanoïde._

_Doc Machinar s'annonçant, elle se tint en retrait, mais enregistrant chaque mot prononcé._

_- Vos deux amis ont qui__tté le bloc opératoire, Colonel, informa l'Humanoïde. Aldéran est en salle de réveil et même si ça prendra un peu de temps, il n'y a aucunes inquiétudes à avoir pour l'évolution des séquelles des dégâts physiques subis. Il est solide, pour un humain._

_- Et Albator ? s'enquit l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante__ qui n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont son médecin-chef semblait éviter le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur !_

_- __Votre ami a subi de multiples et graves traumatismes. J'ai réparé les os, remis en fonction les organes et transfusé tous les compléments physios-chimiques vitaux._

_- Et, pourquoi je vous devine pas sûr de sa guérison ? __insista Warius, plus paniqué que jamais._

_- Là, j'ai résumé. Mais ces blessures, ces chocs, pour un humain qui n'est plus de première jeunesse. Mes équipes et moi avons fait au mieux, Colonel, mais le capitaine de l'Arcadia__est dans le coma. Je ne peux rien avancer quant à son réveil._

_- C'est bien ce que je craignais d'entendre… Aldéran, vous lui direz ?_

_- Comme si je pouvais lui dissimuler ces informations, fit le Doc du Karyu. Là, il dort, encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie, mais ce sera sa première question quand il rouvrira les yeux… _

_- __Doc, vous ne pouvez être plus optimiste pour le capitaine Albator ?_

_- __Non, je suis désolé, Colonel. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je ne peux avoir un pronostic vital précis…_

_Warius fit la grimace._

Aldéran blêmit, le souffle court, ne se ressentant pas trop des douleurs de ses blessures avec les doses de chiraline dans ses perfusions, mais parfaitement conscient et ayant compris ce qui venait de lui être annoncé !

- Mais, mon père va se réveiller ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Aldéran, fit encore Machinar.

**22.**

Le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ ne s'étaient pas attardés outre mesure et lui aussi prié de se faire tout petit et oublier dans la zone spatiale le _Karyu_ leur avait emboîté les réacteurs !

* * *

><p>Entendant le son de la harpe, Warius s'arrêta avant d'arriver devant les portes de la chambre de son centre hospitalier.<p>

Il hésita un instant puis reprit son chemin et entra après avoir frappé au chambranle.

Sans cesser de jouer, Clio se tourna vers lui mais l'humain fut incapable de découvrir les sentiments qui étaient les siens sur son visage impassible.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? questionna-t-il.

- Non… surtout pas, rétorqua-t-elle doucement mais sèchement !

- Clio, tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu cela…

- Tu prétendais pouvoir les tirer d'affaire, et tu as presque rencontré les dessins de ces Gaviche et Hond !

La jurasienne eut un profond soupir alors que ses longs doigts pinçaient les cordes de son instrument.

- C'est à peine si je perçois les frémissements de son âme, murmura-t-elle après un pénible silence, et son esprit est totalement hors d'atteinte du mien… Je ne peux donc pas le ramener…

- Si tu avais seulement idée de ce que ça me fait de le voir dans cet état, reprit Warius. Doc l'a encore confirmé ce matin, il est toujours très pessimiste quant à ses chances de survie.

- Et tu le crois ? siffla alors Clio. Il est impensable que je l'envisage seulement ! Encore une fois, Albator ne lâchera rien et il nous reviendra. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu n'apportes que des ondes négatives !

Congédié, le Colonel du _Karyu_ se retira.

* * *

><p>Incapable d'appuyer son dos meurtri à quoi que ce soit, supportant à peine le contact du vêtement sur ses bandages, Aldéran se traînait entre le <em>Lightshadow<em> et le _Karyu_.

En réalité, la chute de la grue n'avait causé que de légères blessures, la structure elle-même s'enchevêtrant au-dessus de lui et de son père, seuls quelques débris ayant frappé son dos et sa jambe droite principalement, provoquant de sévères mais superficielles lésions. Quant à son père, cela avaient été les efforts et l'aggravation des blessures des jours précédents qui l'avaient achevé.

Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas vraiment songer qu'il avait réussi à le protéger, au contraire, en l'obligeant à ce semblant de course dans les fumées et entre les tirs !

- J'aurais dû rester sous cet escalier…

- Il n'y avait aucune cache de réellement sûre dans cette petite cour, remarqua Clio qui l'avait rejoint sur le _Lightshadow_. Tu ignorais les intentions de Warius et tu as toujours su qu'il fallait en toutes circonstances avant tout compter sur toi-même !

- Non, je n'aurais pas dû infliger ces souffrances supplémentaires à papa…

- Tu as fait au mieux que tu le pensais, assura-t-elle. Et il ne s'est pas rebellé !

- Comme Warius…

Les yeux d'or de la jurassienne devinrent durs comme la pierre.

- Je sais qu'il a mis en application le plan que Toshy et moi évoquions : descendre tout arroser de missiles, admit-elle à regrets après quelques instants. Après tout, c'est un plan qui a souvent marché !

- Oui, mais papa était alors en pleine forme.

- Ca aussi… Mais Toshiro n'aurait cependant pas pris le risque de tirer au milieu de ces fumées en vous sachant au milieu !

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Tout a été tellement vite… Mais, quel que soit le partage des responsabilités, une seule chose importe ! Je retourne sur le _Karyu_, je veux savoir où en est papa.

- Je t'accompagne.

* * *

><p>Distraitement, Aldéran lissait les plumes de suie de Tori-San qui était perché sur le dossier de la chaise contre laquelle il ne s'appuyait pas, une aile en travers de son épaule.<p>

- Je ne pensais pas que mes vacances allaient se terminer ainsi…

- Tu dois déjà repartir ? s'étonna Warius. Ca n'aura effectivement pas duré bien longtemps.

- J'en ai pour six jours de voyage pour rejoindre le Dock Orbital de Ragel et Machinar m'a établi un Certificat d'Incapacité de Travail pour quinze jours encore à partir de là. Mes derniers jours de l'année sont prévus pour aller à Gun Frontier, avec toi… et papa.

- Même si ça déplaît souverainement à Clio, je garde ton père à mon bord. Contrairement aux semaines de tes recherches, en pleine mission, je ne peux me passer de mon médecin-chef ! L'_Arcadia_ me suivra donc… afin que je puisse lui rendre son capitaine dès qu'il ira mieux.

- Je sais que c'est ainsi qu'il faut raisonner, mais c'est dur, Warius, soupira le jeune homme. Tu me tiendras au courant ?

- Je te préviendrai dès que Doc l'aura désintubé. Et bien sûr dès qu'il se réveillera.

- Merci… D'être venu à notre secours, aussi.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un avis partagé par tous…

- Clio et Toshy sont tellement inquiets !

- Tout comme toi, remarqua Warius avec pertinence.

- J'étais au milieu de cet enfer, je ne peux qu'avoir un autre avis qu'eux deux. Et je sais que je n'ai aidé en rien en lui faisant traverser la cour et en le précipitant au sol quand j'ai vu la grue nous tomber dessus ! Et puis, il y a une simple autre réalité : sans tes jets de combat, papa et moi étions exécutés !

- Ca va aller, toi ? s'inquiéta encore l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Non. Pas tant que papa ne sera pas sorti du coma !


	14. Chapter 14

**23****.**

Skyrone entra dans la chambre où son cadet finissait son bagage.

- Laisse-moi deviner, ironisa ce dernier, tu as des questions ?

- Et comment ! ? Et, pour commencer, tu comptes laisser cet emplumé ici ?

- Tori-San… J'aurais préféré non, il ne m'a pas quitté jusqu'ici mais là je ne peux l'emmener. Il ira au chalet de Clio et attendra. Je viens de le nourrir, il peut tenir sur ses réserves des jours. Je lui laisse cependant l'accès à la cuisine car il adore toujours autant chaparder ! Si quelqu'un peut apporter des poissons frais ou autres, régulièrement ?

- Je donnerai des instructions en ce sens, bien que je ne comprenne rien en dépit de tes explications au sujet de ce Corback que j'ai toujours considéré comme un foyer de bactéries, depuis que j'ai su qu'elles existaient !

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on devient trop savant, on redoute ce dont on s'amusait auparavant… J'ai vu des films pris par les caméras intérieures, où tu joues avec Tori-San du haut de tes cinq ans ! Merci pour veiller sur cet oiseau qui est si cher à notre père… Et ta question suivante ne peut que concerner ce dernier ?

- Evidemment ! glapit Skyrone. Maman est dans tous ses états et, comme lors de ta disparition, garde un mini-ordi dans chaque pièce afin de recevoir aussitôt un message – à l'époque des recherches, de papa, qu'il t'avait retrouvé, plus ou moins entier, ou qu'il stoppait ses rondes – aujourd'hui de Warius, en l'occurrence ! Tout comme moi, elle aurait préféré que le Colonel du _Karyu_ fasse transférer notre père au premier hôpital venu quasi !

- Sky, si ceux de Mintrop ont pu oser le retenir sur base de cet obsolète avis de recherche, il risque d'y avoir bien des personnes pouvant faire de même, sans songer que ceux qui ont promis une récompense ne sont plus, ne voyant que la prime… Non, il est bien trop dangereux de seulement envisager de le confier à des médecins dont nous ne savons rien alors qu'il n'y a personne pour le défendre…

- Comme si Clio était « personne ».

- Sur ce dernier point, tu as raison. Mais elle est seule et usant de ses pouvoirs psychiques, elle tuera tous les êtres qu'elle considérerait comme ennemi pour notre père – enfin j'imagine, ce qui la mettrait aussi dans un sacré pétrin ! Mais je crains qu'elle ne puisse le préserver de tout… Crois-moi, Skyrone, le _Karyu_ est le meilleur endroit pour que notre père continue à recevoir les soins nécessaires, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience.

- Je suis désolé, Aldie, mais tout comme Clio, maman n'accorde guère de confiance au Colonel du _Karyu,_ dans cette situation. Papa et toi avez manqué être écrasés par cette grue !

- Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, remarqua Aldéran. Je me suis déjà expliqué à ce sujet, plusieurs fois depuis mon retour. Je comprends que, vu de l'extérieur… Mais je connais surtout Warius et il ne voulait que nous sauver, l'enchaînement des circonstances… Gaviche et Hond goûteront bientôt à leur propre cellule et ce sont eux, uniquement, qui ont mené notre père jusqu'au coma, les avocats de _SI_ feront tout pour ne leur laisser aucune chance de s'en sortir avec des peines à libération anticipée, je peux te l'assurer !

Aldéran baissa de quelques tons, Alguénor entré dans la pièce pour s'accrocher à sa jambe.

- Sky, toi et moi nous ne changerons rien au passé, soupira-t-il après quelques instants. Ce qui est arrivé faisait partie de la vie choisie par notre père, il a toujours agi avec cette menace planant au-dessus de sa tête.

Il se pencha pour prendre l'enfant qui lui tendait les bras.

- Nous devons attendre, il n'y a rien de plus que nous puissions faire pour ramener son grand-père à Algie.

- J'ai une montagne d'expériences à pratiquer avec mes chères éprouvettes, reprit Skyrone. Et toi, tu remplaces, encore, Melgon Doufert à l'AZ-37 ?

- Oui. Il a chopé une infection lors de son séjour dans les îles… Il est en arrêt pour six semaines.

- Sa santé est vraiment mise à rude épreuve, ces derniers temps !

De la tête, Aldéran approuva.

* * *

><p>Aldéran, sa femme et leur fils avaient quitté <em>La Roseraie<em> peu après et cela avait été avec un plaisir certain que le jeune homme avait retrouvé leur duplex.

La soirée avait été tranquille jusqu'au moment où Alguénor avait été mis au lit et que ses parents s'étaient livrés à des jeux d'adulte sous le regard presque amusé de Lense.

**24.**

Venant de son bureau, trois étages plus haut, Aldéran avait traversé le plateau où se trouvaient les Unités d'Intervention.

- Soreyn, as-tu rendu ton certificat médical, pour la semaine du 7 au 11 ? interrogea-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi, tu ne l'as pas dans ta base de données pour encoder mes prestations ?

- Il n'y figure pas. Je vais appeler les RH, elles vont encore tomber des nues et chercher des jours durant ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je remplirai ta fiche sans leur données, et il n'y aura nul retard dans le versement de ton salaire.

- Merci.

* * *

><p>La journée était bien avancée et nulle alerte n'avait concerné ceux de l'Unité Anaconda qui, en réalité, s'ennuyaient un peu, surtout que leur leader était dans le bureau de Melgon pour son nouvel « intérim ». Mais, Soreyn, Yélyne et Talvérya devinaient aisément que même s'il avait été à son habituelle table de travail, le jeune homme n'aurait guère été loquace.<p>

A son retour, quinze jours auparavant, et à sa reprise du Bureau de la Spéciale, le jeune homme avait rapporté sa désastreuse fin de vacances, lui-même tout juste rétabli de ses blessures, et depuis on s'était bien gardé de le questionner sur l'évolution de l'état de santé de son père, sa mine fermée étant suffisamment significative !

Après peu de temps à avoir assumé ces mêmes fonctions, mais pour un séminaire du Colonel officiel du Bureau, Aldéran n'avait mis qu'une matinée à retrouver ses marques, ses codes d'accès et encore plus de dossiers que quelques semaines auparavant.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est de la génération spontanée ou quoi ? !

Avec un petit rire cependant, il s'était remis à la tâche, prenant en compte les instructions du mémo laissé par Melgon à son intention depuis que son médecin l'avait mis en arrêt maladie.

* * *

><p>A la pause de midi de cette même journée, sans se concerter, ceux de l'Unité s'étaient retrouvés à l'étage du snack faisant face à leur immeuble pour se gaver de frites et autres crêpes salées farcies de viande et de légumes grillés avec une sauce onctueuse et très épicée ou sucrée selon les goûts.<p>

- Tu nous rejoins, Aldie ? lança Soreyn quand le jeune homme franchit le seuil, prenant lui aussi son break, alors qu'ils étaient déjà à la moitié de leur repas.

Aldéran rejoignit ses équipiers, s'assit, ayant pris au passage au comptoir du bar un verre de fraîche bière sans alcool.

- Tout est calme…

- On a remarqué, fit Jelka Ourosse. Ma Centrale de Communications commence à se couvrir de toiles d'araignées !

- Idem en ce qui concerne mon Labo d'Artificier, et la rouille c'est très mauvais pour mes bombes !

- Si l'un de vous déclenche un incendie après court-circuit, ou fait tout sauter, vous le payerez de votre poche, menaça le Colonel Militaire intérimaire de l'AZ-37.

- Aucun souci, gloussa Soreyn, on ira te demander de nous faire crédit !

- Mais bien sûr, rit Aldéran alors qu'on lui servait de petites brochettes de viande grillée, au goût naturel très fort et marinée dans des épices, à demi recouverte de sauce pleine de feu, ainsi que pour son ravier de grosses frites. Je ne prête du fric qu'à ceux que je connais. Et, de toute façon, vous êtes hors de mes moyens tant vous surestimez votre valeur !

Tous rirent de bon cœur, soulagés de le dérider un petit moment, mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps.

- Le Colonel Doufert, il ne va vraiment pas bien ? glissa Soreyn.

- Et toi, tu as un petit bout de salade coincé entre les dents ! Oui, notre Colonel est souffrant, comme vous en avez été tous informés !

- Aldéran, Colonel, je ne parlais pas de ça, et tu le sais très bien ! protesta encore le jeune homme. C'est la troisième fois que tu reprends ses responsabilités, en très peu de temps… Aldie, nous savons tous que tu ne peux pas en parler ouvertement, mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous interroger… Tu me permets de poursuivre, Colonel ?

- Oui, fit Aldéran, avec réticence mais aussi bon sens, même s'il devinait qu'il n'aimerait pas la suite.

- Est-ce que Melgon ne va pas devoir… passer la main ? Si il revient plus affaibli que guéri !

Aldéran ricana, avalant sa dernière poignée de frites après les avoir tournées dans le reste de sauce pimentée.

- Soreyn, si, au pire, notre Colonel ne pouvait reprendre ses fonctions, ce ne sera pas moi qui vous superviserais !

- Comment ? ! s'étranglèrent les membres de l'Unités, même la sylvidre Talvérya ! Mais, tu es le seul qui puisse…

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Je dois à la confiance et à l'amitié de Melgon qu'il me confie le Bureau. Mais, je demeure avant tout à la disposition de ma Hiérarchie Militaire du SIGiP ! Non, même si j'ai aidé mon ami, s'il devait être remplacé sur un long terme, ce serait un policier de la Spéciale qui sera nommé.

- Tu veux dire que… ?

- Oui, Soreyn : au cas que je ne veux envisager, si Melgon ne reprenait pas ses fonctions, un jour, cela ne sera pas moi son successeur… Aussi, ami, ne le souhaite pas un instant !

- Je suis désolé, je croyais vraiment…

- En tous cas, c'est la procédure. Mais tous les arrangements sont possibles vu que je suis toujours là aussi !

- Moi, je préférerais que ce soit toi, glissa Soreyn.

- Je serais moins enthousiaste, je n'en finirai jamais avec les formalités administratives…

Et ceux de l'Unité éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

><p>Son nounours entre les bras, bien serré contre sa poitrine, Alguénor attendit que son père aie ramené sur lui la couette, bâilla largement.<p>

- Oui, tu t'es bien dépensé au parc tout à l'heure, sourit Aldéran. Fais de beaux rêves, mon trésor.

Posant le baby phone sur la table, laissant la porte entrouverte, il dévala l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Il dort ? questionna Ayvanère.

- Ca ne va pas tarder.

- Il m'a épuisée à me faire courir derrière lui.

- Moi aussi, avoua le jeune homme. Il est monté sur piles, ce gosse !

L'un contre l'autre dans le divan, ils demeurèrent devant la télévision jusque tard dans la nuit.


	15. Chapter 15

**25****.**

Karémyne eut un pincement au cœur quand Aldéran franchit le seuil de son bureau dans la tour d'immeuble de _Skendromme Industry_, le jeune homme étant, à quelques années de distance, une copie conforme de son père !

- Mon grand chéri !

- Je suis un peu en retard, désolé. Une alerte à boucler, ça a un peu dérapé, donc plus de formalités encore !

- Tu étais sur le terrain ? s'inquiéta aussitôt sa mère en le faisant passer dans un salon où l'on avait préparé des petits sandwiches et du café.

- Non, l'Unité Bison. Tu as une petite mine, toi.

- Oh, Aldie, ça ne finira jamais, soupira-t-elle. Quand je ne m'inquiète pas pour l'un de vous, c'est à propos de votre père. Pourtant, il m'avait mis en garde, tant et tant de fois, sur tous les dangers qui pouvaient graviter autour de lui… Mais ce n'est évidemment rien comparé à toutes ces émotions une fois que ça arrive ! Et plus les années passent, plus ça empire…

- Désolé, répéta le jeune homme en l'étreignant.

- Jusqu'à il y a encore peu, ce n'étaient que des hypothèses, reprit Karémyne. J'avais fini par songer que rien ne se passerait plus. Mes inquiétudes concernant tes activités professionnelles suffisant amplement… Heureusement, à l'époque, je pouvais me changer les idées en étant avec mes copines, en voyages. Et puis tu as reçu cette cicatrice au visage… C'est là que la destinée de ton père et la tienne se sont étroitement mêlées.

Karémyne posa un regard tendre sur son fils.

- Néanmoins, bien que cela puisse paraître contradictoire, ça me rassure que tu parcoures l'espace. Même si vous courez des risques, ton père et toi, vous êtes souvent ensemble !

- Cette dernière fois, cela ne nous a guère été utile, remarqua Aldéran. On était en plein dans le cliché : « je suis venu pour te sauver », et en retour « qui va te sauver, toi ? » ! On aura bientôt de bonnes nouvelles, assura-t-il.

Il reprit la cafetière et remplit les tasses.

- Toi aussi, tu accuses la fatigue, fit Karémyne. Ca ne semblait pas si lourd de t'occuper de l'AZ-37, les autres fois.

- J'ai un peu de mal à récupérer. Alguénor est dans une phase hyperactive et toutes les actions sont bonnes pour finir en bêtise… Là, je reconnais qu'Ayvi et moi nous déchargeons fort sur Nounou Mielle car il nous épuise. Et après son entorse, sa mère n'est pas au mieux pour le surveiller et lui courir après. Je tâche de compenser, mais j'ai peu de temps à lui accorder.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, ça va se calmer. Et puis, cette fois, pas de rupture avec une ado énamourée dans les parages pour que ça finisse en cure de sommeil involontaire !

- Encore heureux, grinça Karémyne.

- Que me voulais-tu ? questionna-t-il en fourrageant dans sa crinière flamboyante.

Elle eut un doux sourire.

- Tu es vraiment à côté de la plaque, toi. Ton chèque annuel !

- Ah oui, c'est la période de redistribution des bénéfices, réalisa-t-il en claquant des doigts. Chouette, ça va mettre du beurre dans les épinards !

- C'est sûr que tu pourrais vivre plus que largement, rien que sur les intérêts des sommes qui te sont versées, glissa-t-elle. Mais tu as trop besoin de ta dose d'adrénaline, plusieurs fois par jour !

Aldéran gloussa, avec la mine du chat devant un bol de crème, glissant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste le chèque à neuf zéros.

* * *

><p>La chambre était un champ de bataille, il y avait de la peinture sur le sol, les tapis et les murs, le ballon à eau avait détrempé une armoire basse et pour clôturer le tout deux lampes avaient été renversées et l'une d'elle s'était brisée.<p>

- Algie, tu as fait fort… soupira son père. Et Mielle, tu l'as enfermée dans la salle de bain ou quoi ?

- Je suis là, Aldéran, fit la Nounou en s'essuyant les mains, Alguénor sur ses talons, la mine innocente. Je viens de le débarbouiller.

- Et vous jouiez à quoi, s'enquit le jeune homme : à démolir l'appart pièce par pièce ?

Alguénor rit en retournant se rouler sur le tapis en poussant des cris aigus.

- Et ça a été ainsi tout l'après-midi, précisa encore Mielle, pâle de fatigue.

Aldéran regarda sa montre.

- Je vais lui préparer son goûter et pendant que tu le lui donneras, je rangerai la chambre.

- Merci.

* * *

><p>Levé aux aurores et parti en catastrophe sur une alerte, Aldéran n'était pas fâché que la journée touche à sa fin.<p>

Alguénor dormait paisiblement dans son relax et tout était enfin très calme dans l'appartement.

« Vivement que tu reviennes de chez tes parents, Ayvi, après-demain ».

Chevilles croisées sur la table basse, le jeune homme avait posé l'ordinateur sur ses cuisses et travaillait sur divers fichiers, s'étant connecté à la Centrale Générale de l'AZ-37 pour continuer tranquillement à gérer les dossiers, autant de ses agents que des affaires en cours.

Il n'était pas mécontent d'être seul et tranquille, dans le silence quasi et toute son attention occupée ce qui empêchait son esprit de gamberger !

Alguénor faisant des petits bruits avec sa bouche dans son sommeil, son père lui jeta un regard, quelques instants, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien avant de poursuivre son travail alors que la nuit était devenue d'encre derrière les grandes fenêtres du duplex.

Mais le silence revint bientôt, total, la fatigue venue d'un coup, Aldéran s'était endormi.

* * *

><p>Ayant été passer quelques jours au bungalow que ses parents avaient loué au bord d'un lac, Ayvanère était revenue en Rag Express, la ligne de chemin de fer dans son tube où les wagons étaient sur un « coussin » d'air, à vitesse maximale.<p>

La jeune femme avait apprécié le break, oubliant pour une semaine les profils de psychopathes à glacer le sang qui étaient son quotidien.

Mais, maintenant qu'elle était à quelques minutes de la gare, elle réalisait combien son mari et leur fils lui avait manqué !

« Vous êtes deux terribles gosses, Aldie et Algie, mais vous êtes trop attachants ! En même temps, par ta naissance, Alguénor, tu as enfin apporté l'équilibre de maturité si nécessaire et si tardif à ton père. Et voilà, après toutes ces difficultés, nos mois de séparation et de malentendus quelque part, nous formons enfin une famille, notre famille. Je ne pensais que nous pourrions goûter à un tel bonheur ! Tu me combles, Aldéran et je t'aime de toutes les fibres de mon corps. »

La jeune femme posa machinalement une main sur son ventre où une petite vie se développait.

Ayant pris son après-midi, et même l'explosion toute entière de la galactopole ne l'aurait pas empêché d'être hors de l'AZ-37, Aldéran n'avait pas oublié de choisir un petit mais beau bouquet de fleurs.

Dans la salle des pas perdus, le jeune homme avait aperçu la courte chevelure colorée de son épouse et il avait alors senti son cœur s'emballer, battre la chamade, jusqu'à lui faire mal, très mal, mais c'était une douleur agréable et c'était tout ce qui lui importait !


	16. Chapter 16

**26****.**

A l'arrivée d'Aldéran, le prévenant Laured lui avait servi un raffiné cocktail dont il avait le secret avant de se retirer.

Venu pour sa part pour l'hebdomadaire rapport au Colonel de l'AZ-37, Aldéran avait rapidement fait un résumé des diverses situations qu'il avait à gérer au quotidien, Melgon très attentif.

Puis, la discussion avait été plus légère, quoique.

- Toutes mes félicitations pour l'heureux événement à venir !

- Merci, Melgon. Cela sera à nouveau une grossesse pénible pour Ayvanère, mais nous avons pris ce risque d'un commun accord. Bien que cette fois, elle devra sans doute demeurer alitée les derniers mois… Mais, du moment que tout se passe bien pour elle et le bébé… Une nouvelle douce mais aussi lourde de dangers. Nous ne penserons cependant qu'au bonheur final !

- Je crois qu'Alguénor sera ravi d'être grand frère.

- Il n'a pas très bien compris l'annonce, mais il sait qu'on sera plus nombreux dans quelques mois !

* * *

><p>Laured ayant invité son époux et leur invité à passer à table, ils avaient pu apprécier la fraîche entrée composée de poisson cru sur lit de purée de cucurbitacés très épicée avec une salade croquante et des fruits sucrés.<p>

- Tu sembles tellement épuisé, Aldie, remarqua l'Architecte d'Intérieur en lui faisant goûter le vin blanc. Je ne pensais pas que te confier l'AZ-37 te ferait tomber malade à ton tour… Evidemment, si j'avais su pour ta fin de vacances, j'aurais demandé que l'on envoie quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais, je ne vais pas aussi mal que je semble en avoir l'air ! protesta le jeune homme avec un petit rire. Juste un mauvais passage, j'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs… Mais, ça passera. Ca passe toujours ! D'ailleurs, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne puisse pas assumer la responsabilité dont tu m'as chargé, en confiance. Je tiendrai le Bureau jusqu'à ton retour.

- Merci, Aldie. Je suis vraiment désolé de faire faux bond, encore une fois. J'ignore ce qui m'arrive mais mon corps me trahit un peu plus chaque année qui passe…

- Melgon !

Le Colonel du Bureau de la Police Spéciale eut une sorte de soupir, désignant sa carcasse amaigrie.

- Laured est très friand de miroirs, je n'ignore donc pas à quoi je ressemble… C'est comme si je n'avais plus de défenses immunitaires, et je chope toutes les saloperies qui passent, et à chaque fois je dois m'en relever et c'est une terrible épreuve je te prie de le croire.

- Je le devine, soupira Aldéran. Ce par quoi tu passes… On t'attend tous à l'AZ-37 !

- Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser aller. Je surmonterai les séquelles de cette infection qui m'épuise. Mais, et j'imagine que les conjectures ont dû aller bon train, je ne me leurre pas : je ne pourrai pas tenir, à mon rythme plein, encore bien longtemps…

- Ne parle pas ainsi, Mel…

- Je suis lucide, Aldéran, simplement. Je devrai sans nul doute prendre une retraite anticipée, et c'est à toi que je cèderai le Bureau !

- Non…

- Le jour venu, Aldéran, tu sauras faire le choix.

- Je ne veux pas ! gémit le jeune homme. Laured, qu'as-tu prévu au menu pour le plat ?

- Une épaule d'agneau confite, avec une fondue de légumes et des quenelles de cinq purées différentes.

Aldéran et Melgon sourirent, même si le cœur n'y était pas, pas un instant !

* * *

><p>Alguénor gardé par sa Nounou, Aldéran et Ayvanère s'étaient réservés une soirée à deux, dans un restaurant spécialisé en poissons, non loin du Port d'ailleurs.<p>

Le temps était superbe, la soirée chaude, et la terrasse sur pilotis pleine.

A une table qui faisait le coin, les deux jeunes gens avaient fait totale abstraction de ce qui les entourait, rien de ce qui n'était pas le regard et le visage de l'autre n'existant !

- Je crois que ça leur a fait plaisir, notre annonce, sourit Ayvanère. Il y avait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vue Karémyne se détendre et ses yeux pétiller.

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête.

- Oui, ils se sont tous détendus, le temps d'une soirée. Cette fois, Hoby sait qu'il sera parrain et il a été une boule d'énergie toutes ces heures. Et Eryna a filé jeter les premières touches d'un tableau pour sa naissance !

- Je suis tellement heureuse, murmura-t-elle.

- Et moi donc ! fit le jeune homme en appuyant ses lèvres sur les doigts de son épouse.

**27.**

Les prunelles bleu marine fulminèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Je suis citoyenne de l'Union, et donc libre de mes déplacements, remarqua Sylvarande. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps d'être susceptible sur tes mauvaises manières. Tu as envoyé l'Unité Anaconda sur un Code 2 !

- Oui, elle peut parfaitement se débrouiller et moi je ne peux me libérer… Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te rendre le moindre compte ! ?

- Talvérya est en danger, il faut que tu ailles à son secours !

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai reçu aucun appel. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Saharya. En tant que Grande Protectrice, elle n'ignore rien de ce qui arrive à chacune des sylvidres qui la prie. Et moi je suis leur Reine, je me dois de relayer ce que la Magicienne m'apprend. Il faut que tu ailles au secours de ma sœur plante !

- Je… protesta le jeune homme avant que son téléphone professionnel n'émette sa mélodie.

- Oui, Jelka ?

* * *

><p>Dans un crissement de pneus, le tout-terrain noir d'Aldéran s'arrêta à quelques distances de l'entrepôt où il avait envoyé son Unité afin d'assister les douaniers nationaux à prendre des contrebandiers de pièces détachées en flagrant délit de charger leurs camions.<p>

De hautes flammes ravageaient déjà les lieux et les équipes de pompiers étaient à l'œuvre.

Le jeune homme repéra ses équipiers et se dirigea vers eux.

- Ils avaient des bombes explosives, renseigna Soreyn en venant à sa rencontre. Et vu qu'une cargaison de liquides inflammables avait été amenée durant la nuit…

Aldéran se tourna vers le capitaine des pompiers.

- J'ai un membre de mon équipe piégé à l'intérieur !

- Je ne peux envoyer personne, sans savoir où il se trouve… L'incendie est trop important. Dès que c'est possible, je vous en informe.

- Je sais où est Talvérya ! jeta le jeune homme en se précipitant vers l'entrepôt avant que quiconque ne puisse le retenir.

* * *

><p>De nature végétale, le feu était sans nul doute ce qu'une sylvidre redoutait par-dessus tout, au point de la plonger dans une peur panique la privant de ses moyens !<p>

Séparée des autres membres de l'Unité alors qu'ils étaient chacun parti par un couloir différent pour encercler les contrebandiers procédant au chargement de leurs véhicules, elle avait été surprise par les explosions qu'ils avaient déclenchées pour protéger leur fuite.

Et là, dans une des salles de dépôt, elle se trouvait coincée contre un mur, les flammes autour d'elle, la fumée lui piquant la gorge et les yeux.

Toute retraite était impossible et la seule issue était une fenêtre, mais à près de quatre mètres de hauteur, et la passerelle qui traversait la salle de l'autre côté était également inaccessible.

Levant les yeux, Talvérya aperçut Aldéran qui venait d'atteindre la passerelle. Le visage du jeune homme était fermé et bien qu'il soit là, son attitude indiquait plutôt qu'il était venu s'assurer qu'une de celles contre son père s'était jadis battu disparaissait définitivement ! De fait, après un dernier regard pour la sylvidre prise au piège, il se détourna et sortit de la salle.

- Aldéran… Colonel… hoqueta Talvérya qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

* * *

><p>Totalement incongru, l'écho de sabots heurtant le sol traversa les sens engourdis de la sylvidre qui s'était laissée glisser au sol, résignée.<p>

- Un cheval, ici… ?

Le galop semblait se rapprocher, et soudain la silhouette massive de Lourik, le centaure ailé du Sanctuaire de la Magicienne Blanche, traversa les flammes.

- Aldéran, je croyais que vous m'aviez…

- Tu fais partie de mon équipe, Talvérya, je ne peux t'abandonner ! siffla ce dernier en l'attrapant par le poignet pour la placer inconfortablement devant lui en travers du dos du centaure.

Lourik s'était alors cabré, le feu faisant également peur à la part animale en lui.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir retraverser ces flammes. Elles sont devenues trop dangereuses !

Il tourna alors sur lui-même, obéissant aux coups de talons sur ses flancs tandis qu'au travers de l'épaisse et âcre fumée Aldéran cherchait un plan B de fuite !

- Envole-toi ! intima le jeune homme. Va droit vers la fenêtre.

- Elle est à triple vitrage, je ne sais pas si cette créature… s'étrangla Talvérya.

D'une main, Aldéran retint le corps de la sylvidre qui venait de perdre connaissance et de l'autre se saisit de son arme.

Les balles criblèrent alors une zone précise de la fenêtre, la fragilisant.

- Protège-toi, jeune humain, avertit le centaure ailé.

Et, à pleine vitesse, il traversa la fenêtre qui vola en éclats.

* * *

><p>Lourik s'était posé et Aldéran avait mis pied à terre.<p>

- Merci d'être venu à mon appel. Il n'y avait peut-être rien de surnaturel à affronter mais vu que le message venait de Saharya, je me suis dit que… Et puis, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de la récupérer, ajouta-t-il alors que l'équipe médicale prenait Talvérya en charge.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû y aller, gronda le capitaine des pompiers.

- C'était bien trop dangereux, ajouta Yélyne.

- Je le devais, rétorqua sèchement Aldéran.


	17. Chapter 17

**28****.**

Skyrone vida le sac, posant les fruits dans le grand plat, revint ensuite dans le salon pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, face à son cadet, l'observa quelques instants.

- Toi tu es encore oppressé, ta respiration est pénible, remarqua-t-il. A mon avis, tu aurais besoin de plus que deux jours d'arrêt !

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- Pas de quoi en faire un fromage, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avaler un peu trop de fumée !

- A moi, ce n'est jamais arrivé !

- Evidemment, toi, tu fais exploser ton Labo ! ricana Aldéran. Je me suis remis ! Je devais secourir mon équipière.

- Je sais… Mais c'était tellement dangereux !

- Pas plus que d'être pris dans une fusillade. Et puis Lourik ne m'aurait pas laissé griller, il nous aurait téléportés s'il n'y avait, vraiment, pas eu d'autre alternative !

- Tes histoires de Sanctuaire sont vraiment bien mystérieuses…

Il fronça ensuite les sourcils.

- Tu m'as demandé de venir ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà appelé maman. J'ai eu un appel de Warius tout à l'heure, il n'y a guère de nouvelles, ajouta-t-il rapidement au frémissement de son aîné qui était presque devenu aussi pâle que lui ! Le _Karyu_ a fini sa mission hier.

- Il semble qu'il n'y ait aucune évolution, comprit Skyrone, toujours sombre.

Mielle qui avait pressé les fruits, avait apporté les verres aux deux frères avant d'en emporter un pour Alguénor qui jouait à l'étage.

- Warius a fait transférer papa dans un hôpital de MinéaCity, pour le temps de ses propres congés. Physiquement, il va presque bien, mais il ne se réveille pas… Il continuera de nous tenir au courant.

- Je crois que je vais faire un saut à MinéaCity, dès que j'aurai fini le protocole en cours, gronda Skyrone.

- Qu'espère-tu donc pouvoir faire ? soupira son cadet.

- Rien de mieux que des médecins dont c'est le boulot à temps plein, certes. Mais, au moins, je saurai ce qu'ils font à papa. Ca me rassurera, et maman aussi !

- Si seulement je pouvais me libérer… Mais bon, ce n'est pas possible, j'attendrai donc que tu me fasses ton rapport. Quand partiras-tu ?

- Fin de la semaine. Je demanderai déjà une copie du dossier médical.

- J'irai à ton Labo, pour avoir tes premières impressions.

- D'accord. Bon, il faut que je te laisse, je dois rejoindre Delly pour mettre plein d'éprouvettes sous une hotte ! Delly et moi vous attendrons à l'appart demain pour la soirée crêpes.

- Algie sera ravi. En revanche, j'ignore ce dont il aura envie pour aujourd'hui…

* * *

><p>Debout dans la cuisine, Aldéran se tourna vers son fils, sous l'arche du comptoir.<p>

- Que veux-tu que je te prépare ?

- Saucisse et oignons !

- Encore !

Le regard bleu marine d'Alguénor s'emplit d'étoiles.

- J'aime trop !

- Bon, d'accord, céda son père avec un clin d'œil complice, prenant la viande dans le frigo. Va t'installer sur le divan avec ta console de jeux, que je puisse te voir.

Et après avoir ôté la peau des gros oignons, le jeune homme entreprit de les couper en lamelles. Il les jeta ensuite dans l'huile épicée et une bonne odeur se répandit, cependant rapidement aspirée par le système de ventilation.

Aldéran esquissa un sourire, un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, satisfait de savoir que le repas serait prêt pour le retour de sa femme.

* * *

><p>Lense au bout de sa courte laisse, Aldéran la sortait pour la dernière fois de la journée. La chienne était d'humeur folâtre, avec les élans de sa jeunesse qui revenaient dès qu'elle n'était pas « de service » avec son maître ou à l'Education Canine.<p>

Après être arrivé sur l'une des grandes prairies, il avait lâché la molosse couleur crème qui était partie dans une course rapide, faisant des bonds et de serrés virages.

De sa poche, le jeune homme sortit une balle et vit la chienne venir s'abattre à ses pieds, la queue frétillante.

Et le jeu se poursuivit une bonne heure durant.

* * *

><p>Aldéran sortit de la chambre de son fils, s'étira et descendit l'escalier.<p>

- Ca fait du bien quand il dort ! lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Ayvanère qui était assise dans le divan, les jambes repliées sous elle.

- A qui le dis-tu, mon vieux ! Il a passé l'après-midi à galoper d'un coin à l'autre de mon bureau où je l'avais installé avec ses jeux.

- Au moins, il ne t'en a pas refait la déco, comme dans sa chambre, l'autre jour. J'ai passé tant de temps à la nettoyer et à la ranger !

- Notre enfant ne nous laisse pas l'occasion de nous encroûter, rit la jeune femme.

- Toi et moi devons être un peu fous pour en vouloir un deuxième exemplaire, gloussa-t-il en se glissant près d'elle pour la câliner.

- Ce ne sera que du bonheur.

Il plongea le nez dans le cou d'Ayvanère.

- Tu passes la semaine à l'appart ? questionna-t-il en déposant des baisers sur la peau douce et parfumée.

- J'ai des profils à dresser pour un autre bureau, je leur transmettrai tout depuis mon ordi. Oui, je saurai m'occuper d'Algie à temps plein. Je crois que lui et moi allons passer de bons moments !

- Sois prudente, pas d'efforts, pria-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-elle. Je veillerai sur nous deux, ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa main pour la poser sur son ventre.

* * *

><p>A des années-lumière de Ragel, une jurasienne jouait de la harpe, inlassablement.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**29****.**

Ayvanère en week-end de conférences, Sylvarande avait trouvé Aldéran seul à l'appartement, Alguénor étant chez ses grands-parents qui l'avaient accueilli au chalet du lac dont ils avaient prolongé la location.

- Je suis venue te remercier, pour ma sœur plante.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai fait que ce que je devais, pour une partenaire, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Non seulement Talvérya fait partie de mon Unité, mais là j'étais en plus son Colonel. Et l'un des premiers enseignements du SIGiP, en tant qu'organisation militaire, est qu'on n'abandonne jamais un membre de l'équipe !

- Oui, je suis au courant. Mais je n'occulte pas non plus notre nature – à Talvérya et moi – nous sommes des sylvidres et il y a antagonisme naturel et héréditaire entre nous…

Elle eut cependant un petit sourire.

- N'importe qui d'autre, n'aurait pas laissé passer l'opportunité d'une basse vengeance… Mais pas toi, j'en étais certaine, voilà pourquoi aussi je me suis précipitée à l'AZ-37 avant que l'appel ne te parvienne. Je savais que tu irais au bout de ton engagement.

- Alors pourquoi me remercier ?

- C'est ce que j'ai estimé de plus correct.

- Bien, tu as encore quelque chose à ajouter ? grommela-t-il.

- Je suis désormais ta débitrice, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

- Merci, lâcha alors le jeune homme, radouci.

- Au revoir, fit la Reine des sylvidres en se retirant.

Aldéran referma la porte, composant automatiquement le code de sécurité.

« Même si je ne peux pas t'encadrer, je dois te reconnaître de la classe, indéniablement ! »

* * *

><p>Aldéran gara sa moto sur l'emplacement de parking de Melgon Doufert.<p>

Il prit dans le logement bagage du deux-roues la palette dans laquelle les grands gobelets de café étaient rangés, glissa le sac à dos à son épaule et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Ceux de l'Unité Anaconda étaient déjà à leur table de travail, venant également d'arriver.

- Ca va mieux, Talvérya ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, je suis parfaitement remise, Colonel. Merci de m'avoir sortie de là.

- L'équipe est à nouveau au complet, c'est bien, se contenta de commenter le jeune homme alors que ses équipiers prenaient leur gobelet de café et que Jelka faisait passer les pâtisseries.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre table, y prenant les documents que ceux du plateau avaient déposé à son intention.

- On est vendredi, je dois clôturer les formalités administratives hebdomadaires. A 10h, cependant, je m'absente, je dois passer voir mon frère. Je serai de retour vers 12h. Je vais rédiger la note commune. A plus tard !

Et il alla rejoindre son bureau afin de s'organiser pour que tout soit en ordre d'ici au soir.

* * *

><p>Après avoir passé son badge devant le décodeur, les portes de verre blindé du Labo s'ouvrirent devant Aldéran.<p>

L'entrée était en hauteur par rapport aux salles en enfilade qui occupaient toute une longueur de bâtiment à cet étage de l'immeuble.

Il descendit les marches lumineuses, se dirigeant vers la table de métal où son aîné manipulait ses chères éprouvettes.

- Ca pue dans ton Labo, fit Aldéran en guise de salutation !

- C'est de l'air filtré trois fois, avec des particules de nocréïdes afin qu'il soit parfaitement neutre… ça évite des explosions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! ironisa en retour son aîné.

- Ah, toi et tes –ides… Il n'empêche que cette odeur est désagréable et me donne la nausée.

- Tu ne râlais pas autant, les dernières fois, remarqua encore Skyrone. Toi, tu ne t'améliores pas avec l'âge.

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Tu as le dossier de papa ? reprit-il après quelques instants.

- Oui, à mon bureau, je vais aller le chercher. Cela ira assez vite de t'en faire un bref commentaire sur ce coin de table ! Assieds-toi sur ce haut tabouret, je reviens tout de suite.

Saréale Chyme, la responsable de la seconde équipe entra en coup de vent dans le bureau.

- Venez vite, Pr Skendromme, votre frère se sent mal !

* * *

><p>Karémyne comprit instantanément que seule une grave motivation pouvait expliquer la présence de son fils aîné aux bureaux de <em>Skendromme Industry<em> en pleine matinée – sans que cela aie figuré à l'agenda en tous cas !

Elle le fit rapidement passer dans le salon, ne lui proposant pas un siège et demeurant elle-même debout, mains jointes en un réflexe, une peur panique dans ses prunelles bleu marine.

- Dis-moi vite… Ton père ?

- Non, Aldie…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla Karémyne en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret tendu de soie sauvage. Qu'est-ce que… Une intervention qui a mal tourné ?

Skyrone secoua négativement la tête.

- Aldie était venu me retrouver au Labo.

- Oui, tu m'avais avoir reçu le dossier médical de l'hôpital de MinéaCity. Quel souci Aldie a-t-il bien pu avoir à ton Labo ? !

- Il s'est brusquement effondré et j'ai heureusement pu aussitôt appeler les Urgences.

- Mais, que… Où… ?

- Aldéran est en Réanimation, il a eu un infarctus.

- Quoi ! ? s'épouvanta Karémyne.

Skyrone soupira.

- C'est incompréhensible, impossible même… Mais son organisme a commencé à rejeter le cœur qui lui a été greffé il y a presque dix ans.

- Mais, Kwendel disparu, il n'existe plus un seul donneur compatible, s'affola encore sa mère. La seule à avoir un chromosome doré, c'est Saharya, et elle n'est plus qu'une Ombre immortelle…

- Je sais, maman. Cette fois, je ne vois vraiment pas comment on va pouvoir s'en sortir…

FIN


End file.
